Our Secret Life
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: AU! One night in a bar, they meet. She’s engaged to Dean. He’s engaged to Anna. All seems to be perfect, but is it really? Not in the least, they just want each other. Now Complete!
1. A Fateful Evening

Title: Our Secret Life

Rating: T (for some periodical bad language and a few sexual encounters)

Type: AU/Drama

Summary: AU! One night in a bar, they meet. She's engaged to Dean. He's engaged to Anna. All seems to be perfect, but is it really? Not in the least, they just want each other.

---

Authors Note: Okay, it's official, I'm sick! That is sick in the head, I have five stories out there right now, but I'm putting out another one. These idea's keep coming to me and I'm so excited about this one. Please let me know what you think. Let me know if you like the idea and if you think it's worth it. Thanks so much to all my wonderful readers.

**Chapter 1**

_A Fateful Night_

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore leaned against the bar, sipping her vodka tonic. She and Dean had another fight and she had taken off as usual. She loved him, really she did, but she wasn't sure if everything was going to work out for them. He was very controlling and she just couldn't deal with being controlled. So every time he tried to control her, it would start a fight and that would result in her taken off to some bar out of town and getting drunk.

Logan Huntzberger sat across the room eyeing the girl at the bar closely. His friends, Colin and Finn were rambling on about something, but he really wasn't paying any attention. They were drunk, it's not like they'd be making any sense anyway, so why listen. The girl had caught his attention as soon as she had walked in. She was very upset, that much he could tell. Finally noticing they were being ignored, Finn and Colin stopped talking and stared intently at Logan. This caused Logan to pry his eyes off of Rory, he knew he had been caught. Not only staring at another woman who wasn't Anna, but ignoring his two best friends.

"What's going on mate?" Finn questioned looking around the bar his eyes landing on the girl Logan was staring at and nudging Colin.

"Ah" Colin smirked "The damsel in distress"

"So" Finn suggested "You and Anna had a fight, so you called us to go out and now you're staring at another woman"

Logan shook his head "I was just wondering why she looks so upset"

"Why do you care?" Colin asked

Logan shrugged "No reason really"

"What was the fight about this time?" Finn wondered

Logan sighed "She tries to control me. Freaks out on me when I come home like ten minutes late. I swear she forgets that I've just recently taken over my father's business and that getting out of there right on time is nearly impossible. I think she just yells to yell. She wants to control everything I do and everywhere I go"

Colin shook his head "Why are you marrying her?"

Logan sighed "To please daddy"

"You have no feelings for her what so ever?" Finn asked

Logan shook his head "Nope"

"Do you sleep with her?" Colin asked

Logan gave Colin and dazed look and nodded "Even if I didn't want to, she'd probably make me anyways"

Finn nodded "Do you sleep around?"

"No" Logan stated "I might despise the girl, but it still wouldn't be right to just sleep around"

"Can't you marry someone else?" Colin wondered "At least someone you actually like"

Logan shook his head "Dad decided three months ago that when I took over the company it was time to settle down and he found the first girl who would make the perfect addition to the Huntzberger family. He could've cared less about how I felt"

Finn nodded "That's rough mate, you never told us Anna was forced on you"

"Yeah" Colin agreed "We figured it was an arranged marriage, but we didn't know you were this unhappy"

"Well" Logan stated raising his glass "I'm miserable"

Colin nodded as he too finished his drink.

"Another round?" Logan suggested

Finn and Colin nodded eagerly.

Logan nodded "Be right back"

Colin and Finn got back into discussion once Logan left the table

"Hey, can I get three scotch on the rocks" Logan ordered

The bartender nodded and walked off to make the drinks. He took a seat and glanced at the girl sitting next to him. Her head in her hands.

"You okay?" he wondered

She looked up into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes and nodded slightly "Yeah"

"I'm Logan" he told her

She nodded "Rory"

"It's nice to meet you Rory" Logan smiled "Are you all alone?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, kind of had a bad night"

"Well maybe I can help" Logan flirted

Rory had to smile this guy was taking her breath away and it truly scared her.

"Maybe" she whispered

The bartender reappeared and placed the drinks in front of Logan.

"Do me a favor?" Logan asked "Bring these two over to my friends over there and let me buy the lady another drink"

The bartender nodded and headed off to hand Colin and Finn their fresh drinks and get to work on Rory's next drink.

"Thanks" she smiled

"No problem" he replied "So are you going to tell me or what?"

Rory smiled "I had a fight with my fiancée"

"I'm sorry" Logan told her disappointed that she was taken as the bartender placed a frsh drink in front of her.

"Don't be" she sighed "All we do is fight, he tries to control me"

Logan smirked "Welcome to the club, my fiancée tries to control me too"

"So, why do you stay with her?" Rory wondered

"Well, daddy says" Logan smiled "Arranged marriage, I have no choice in the matter and I could ask you the same thing"

"Well" Rory sighed "I decided on my own to marry him, but I don't know. I've been with him for so long and I do love him, but I'm just not sure that it's enough anymore"

Logan nodded in understanding "You want to go somewhere?"

"Like?" Rory flirted

Logan held his hand out to her and she took it. He lead her out of the bar glancing back at a smirking Finn and Colin who were shaking their heads, highly amused.

---

"So" Rory smirked following him into his hotel room "You live in a hotel"

Logan smirked "Not really, I own this hotel and the penthouse is my secret getaway from Anna"

"Anna?" Rory wondered

"My controlling bride to be" Logan informed her

"Ah" Rory smiled 'What was she doing here? They weren't just going to talk, she knew what he was hoping for and she was hoping for the same thing as him'

"So, you bring all the girls here that you cheat on your fiancée with?" Rory smirked

Logan's face became solemn as he closed the distance between them "I have never cheated on Anna"

"Then what am I doing here?" Rory flirted

Logan pulled her hips flush up against him "Theirs something about you, I can't resist you"

"Oh yeah" Rory smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing against him

He threw his head back and moaned, she was teasing him.

"I want you" she whispered into his ear and moving lower to place a chaste kiss on his neck

"I want you too" He copied bringing his lips down to her.

He pulled her back with him to the bed and they fell on it. He flipped them over, getting on top as they continued to kiss. He trailed kisses down her neck as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pull at the hemline of his shirt. He pulled back slightly so she could lift the shirt over his head. He brought his lips back down to hers as he pulled her shirt up her body and they broke apart so he could remove it.

She gripped his neck and brought his lips back to her, she needed him. He pulled back and looked into her lustful eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah"

"What about your fiancée?" Logan asked, he didn't want to push her no matter how much he wanted her

"That doesn't matter right now" she whispered pulling him back down to her.

That night they made love. She was engaged, he was engaged. Their fiancée's were probably at home, worried sick about their significant others, but nothing seemed to matter to the couple as they joined as one. They had created a bond, one that could never be broken.

---

**So, what does everyone think? Is it worth continuing? Or maybe just keep it a one-shot. Suggestions would be great. Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	2. I Can't Forget

Authors Note: Here we go! Thanks for all the reviews, the feedback was amazing. I can't express how much a I appreciate it. I decided to add on, I think it has a lot of potential and I have quite a few ideas on where to go from here. Please continue to review, because with a new story an author is always skeptical. I want to know what you like/dislike, because this story is for my readers after all. By the way, many of you mentioned that Rory was OOC and yes in the first chapter she was. Then again, she was hurting and she had been drinking so that's why I made her a little OOC, but I think for the sake of this story she will continue to be OOC. Okay, I'll let you read now, thanks again!

**Chapter 2**

_I Can't Forget_

Rory opened her eyes cautiously. Sunlight was streaming into the window, giving her a headache. She shut her eyes, willing the pain in her head to disappear. She rolled over, trying to turn away from the sun and came into contact with another body. Startled she looked at her bed partner. The night's memories came flooding back. She and Dean had a fight. She traveled thirty minutes to go to a bar in Hartford and she met Logan. He bought her a drink and then they left together. They ended up here, he was engaged, but it was an arranged engagement. She sighed as she looked at him, he was still sleeping peacefully. He stirred and she looked at him, somewhat horrified. His eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the sunlight and then the body next him.

"Hi" he stated simply

She nodded "Hi"

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "I have a terrible headache"

She nodded "Me too"

"Wait a second" he said getting out of bed and walking over to a desk.

She stared as his gorgeous body. He obviously worked out, he was perfect. His blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes didn't hurt either.

He walked back over and sat on the bed. He handed her a bottle of water and two pills "Aspirin" he stated simply

She took a gulp of water and washed down the pills. She handed the water to him and he washed down his. Putting the bottle on the night stand, he slid back into bed.

"It's chilly" he smirked

She laughed "Chilly?"

"Yeah" he nodded "It is winter you know and I am practically naked"

"Well I'm not cold" she stated simply

"Lucky you" he smirked moving a little closer "So"

"So" she started "I can't believe we…"

"Why not?" he interrupted not even letting her finish

"Because I'm engaged and you are too" she sighed "This was a mistake"

"You weren't saying that last night" he smirked

"I was drunk" she told him

"Are you accusing me of taking advantage of you?" he asked shocked "I asked you if you were sure"

"I was willing, I'm not saying you took advantage" she sighed "I'm just saying it was a mistake"

"An amazing mistake" he told her

"An amazing mistake" she agreed "Wait, what am I saying, I'm engaged"

"Look Rory, I can't forget what happened between us" Logan confessed

"Neither can I" she replied "But I can make sure it never happens again"

"Is that really what you want?" he asked somewhat hurt

"Yes, I want to forget last night happened. I want to go home and make up with Dean and forget everything that occurred last night" she told him

He pulled the blanket back and got out of bed. Pulling his jeans on and zipping them he searched for his shirt. She sat up, pulling the sheet tightly around her.

"Where are you going?" she asked

Finally finding his shirt he put it on and turned to face her "I'm forgetting what happened"

"I didn't mean to hurt you" she told him "It was amazing"

"Like it matters" he smirked masking his hurt. He grabbed his coat "I'll just leave, you leave when your ready. It was nice to meet you"

She sighed deeply as she watched him hurry out the door. She know knew it was possible to fall in love in one night, because she had. She had just allowed him to walk out of her life and all she knew was his name.

---

"Rory?" Dean hurried into the hall as she entered "Where have you been?"

"Sorry" she smiled "I just spent the night with Paris"

Dean nodded "I know we had a fight, but next time would you please call"

"I don't have to check in with you Dean" Rory told him as she made her way to their bedroom.

"I know" he sighed "But I was worried"

"I'm twenty three, you don't have to worry about me" she told him

He nodded "Fine, maybe I'll stop caring all together"

"Fine" she yelled as she slammed the door to their bedroom in his face.

---

Logan entered his house cautiously. He walked into the living room, where Anna was sleeping on the couch. She stirred and got up, walking over to him.

"Where were you all night?" she asked

"It doesn't matter" he told her

"Yes it does" Anna stated firmly "Where were you Logan?"

"With Colin and Finn" he sighed "Jeez Anna, back off. I am allowed to have a night with the boys you know"

"Next time" she paused "Check with me"

He laughed bitterly as he walked away from her and off toward their bedroom "That's what I'll do"

---

Rory sat on her bed in her bedroom. Picking up her cell phone, she sighed as she dialed the all too familiar phone number.

"_Lorelai's house of pain" came the voice of her mother_

"Hey mom" Rory sighed

"_Hey babe" Lorelai replied "How goes life exactly one hundred feet away?"_

"I don't know" she sighed "Dean and I had another fight last night, so I went out and stayed out all night and then we fought again when I came home this morning"

"_Ah" Lorelai nodded "Trouble in paradise"_

"Isn't there always lately?" she replied

"_Where were you all night?" Lorelai wondered referring to Rory's previous statement_

"Um…" Rory paused "Well"

"_Rory?" Lorelai questioned "What happened?"_

"I met this guy at a bar, this really hot guy. He had blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes and he was so sweet and well I'm sure you can figure out what happened when we went back to his place" Rory babbled

"_Rory" Lorelai sighed obviously disappointed "What about your tall, dark, and handsome fiancée?"_

"Mom" Rory begged "Please don't lecture me. I know it was wrong, but I just, If I had it to do over again I would"

"_Are you going to tell Dean?" Lorelai wondered_

"What?" Rory gasped "Of course not, I can't"

"_I think you should" Lorelai suggested "Secrets can only lead to trouble"_

"Mom" Rory paused "Dean and I are already in trouble"

_Lorelai nodded "You should do whatever is best for you Rory, but just remember everything comes back to bite you in the ass sooner or later"_

Rory nodded "Thanks mom, I love you"

"_Love you too, babe" Lorelai responded "Bye"_

---

Rory awoke two hours later and took in her surroundings. She was in her bed, alone. Moonlight was flooding into the windows and her cell was flashing. Grabbing her cell and flipping it open she saw that she had a new voicemail. Dialing her voicemail she entered her password and waited for her message.

"_Rory" came Emily Gilmore's voice "It's grandma. I know it's last minute dear, but your grandpa and I are throwing a party tomorrow night for some of our old friends and their children. Your mom and Luke are coming and we would love for you to come as well. Oh yes and your…well that boy, I can't remember his name, anyways he can come too if he'd like. Bye now"_

Rory sighed "Great"

Erasing the message she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. The day had been tiring, emotionally and physically. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind wandered to a certain blonde haired boy, not the brown haired boy she was marrying in a month.

---

**There it is! The second chapter to my new story. Now, let me know what you think. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	3. Gilmore? Huntzberger?

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. As always continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

_Gilmore? Huntzberger?_

"Tell me again why we're here?" Dean asked he and Rory walked up to the Gilmore mansion.

"Grandma's having a party and she invited us" Rory sighed

"Why did we have to come?" he asked

"Because" She sighed "I'm not rude. She invited us, we had no other plans, so here we are"

Dean nodded as Rory rang the door bell "Let's just get this over with"

The door opened, revealing a smiling Emily Gilmore.

"Rory darling" Emily smiled as she opened the door further for Rory and Dean to enter "How lovely to see you"

Rory smiled "Thank you for inviting us Grandma"

Emily looked toward Dean, her smile faltering "Of course, hello Dean"

Dean smiled "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Gilmore"

"Yes, well" Emily paused "Please come on in and enjoy yourselves. I've got a few other guests to say hello to, help yourselves to anything"

Rory nodded as her grandmother disappeared into another room. Rory made her way into the living room where the bar was set up.

"Have you seen my mother?" Rory wondered

Dean looked around "No, but I'm starving. I think I'm going to go get something to eat"

Rory nodded "Okay, I'm going to go get a drink. I'll see you in a bit"

Dean nodded and disappeared into the hallway as Rory turned to the bartender "White wine please" she requested

"Now that's for amateurs" the boy next to her said with his strong Australian accent.

Rory smiled at him "It's still early"

The boy smirked "It is indeed, however that never stopped me"

Rory laughed and held her hand out the unidentified man "I'm Rory Gilmore"

The man shook her hand "I'm Finnegan Morgan, but my friend's just call me Finn"

Rory nodded "It's nice to meet you, so what do you got there?"

Finn followed her gaze to his cup and smirked "Scotch on the rocks, but of course"

"Of course" Rory smirked as the bartended handed her a white wine

"Have I met you before?" Finn asked suddenly

Rory looked slightly confused "I don't believe so, I wouldn't forget a guy like you"

Finn smirked "That's what all the ladies say"

"Ah, a real ladies man huh?" Rory asked while sipping her wine

Finn nodded "You're not a red head, but what the heck, would you care to be one of them?"

Rory laughed "Thanks, but I'm engaged"

He stared intently at her ring finger "He doesn't have to find out"

Rory laughed "That's okay, I'd rather not take you away from any wanting red heads"

Finn nodded "Of course, a pretty girl like you shouldn't have a death wish"

Rory smiled "Right, I'm only twenty three. I don't have a death wish"

Finn smirked "It was lovely to meet you doll, but I must be off to find a willing red head"

Rory smiled "Of course, nice to meet you too"

Finn walked off and Rory watched him, a smile playing on her lips. He was some character.

---

"Hey there you are" Colin stated as his friend walked up to him

"Yeah" Logan sighed "I was caught between my mother and Emily Gilmore for the last half hour, I contemplated suicide"

Colin laughed "A Gilmore and a Huntzberger, what a rough combination"

"Tell me about it" Logan sighed

"So, where's Anna?" Colin wondered

"I don't know" Logan stated "Last time I saw her, she was still with my mother and Emily"

Colin nodded "How are things?"

Logan smirked "Wonderful"

"Jeez, sarcastic much" Colin replied

Logan only nodded as he scanned the room. His eye's fell on her, she was talking to a older woman. The woman looked to be in about her thirties.

"Logan" Colin asked waving his hand in front of his best friend's face

Colin followed Logan's gaze and his eye's fell upon the girl from two nights ago.

"Is that?" Colin asked

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"What is she doing here?" Colin wondered

"She must be related to one of the families here" Logan responded

Colin nodded "This should be interesting"

"Logan" Anna smiled walking up to the two boys

Logan turned his attention to Anna "Yeah"

"Emily has this amazing pattern that I would love for the wedding invitations. I want you to see them and tell me what you think" Anna requested

Logan nodded "Alright, let's go"

"You can come too Colin" Anna smiled

"Jeez thanks" he muttered only to himself as he followed Anna and Logan into the dining room, where Emily Gilmore and Shira Huntzberger were fussing over two different patterns.

"Logan do you like it?" Anna asked pointing to the pattern

"Sure" Logan replied

"Can you please pretend to care?" Anna requested

"It's fine" he told her

She nodded "Great"

Rory was walking by the dining room when she heard his voice. Turning in the direction, there he was. His back turned to her. She froze, begging her feet to move, but they didn't budge.

Emily looked up and noticed her granddaughter "Rory, come here"

Rory looked at the ground as she walked over to her grandmother.

"Rory, I'd like you to meet Shira Huntzberger, her son Logan, his fiancée Anna, and Colin McCrea" Emily introduced "This is my granddaughter Rory"

Rory looked up, his eyes locked on to hers. She stared at him and then smiled at the others.

"It's nice to meet you" she smiled

"Rory" Emily started "Logan and Colin went to Yale, Have you ever met them before? Logan even worked at the Yale Daily News"

Rory shook her head "Afraid not"

"Too bad" Shira smiled "It' so wonderful to finally meet the famous Rory Gilmore"

Rory blushed "Thank you"

"We were just looking at these patterns here that Emily suggested for Logan and Anna's upcoming wedding" Shira told her

Rory nodded "That's nice"

Her eye's locked on to Logan's again and she knew she had to get out of that room, she was going to melt.

"Excuse me" she told them "I have to go and find my mother"

"Of course dear" Shira smiled "Wonderful to have met you"

Rory nodded "You too, Mrs. Huntzberger"

With that, Rory glanced at Logan before leaving the room. His eye's followed her until she was out of sight. Logan looked over to his friend, who was trying not to laugh. Logan nudged him in the side and Colin glared at him.

---

"He's here" Rory whispered frantically walking up to her mother

Lorelai looked confused "Who?"

Rory sighed "The guy from the bar"

Lorelai gasped "No"

Rory nodded "Yes"

"What is he doing here?" Lorelai wondered

"Brace yourself" Rory warned "He's Logan, Logan Hunztberger"

"Oh my god" Lorelai gasped "I knew him when he was in diapers"

"I can't believe this" Rory sighed

"There you are" Dean smiled walking up to the two women

"Hey" Rory smiled "I've been looking for you" she lied

"Guess we kept missing each other" Dean told her

"I have to go to the rest room, I'll be right back" Rory told them

Dean nodded "Okay, I'll be here"

Rory nodded and walked away, bumping into Luke.

"Hey Luke" Rory smiled "Haven't seen you tonight"

Luke smiled "Well, I went off to get your mother and I, a drink and I lost her"

Rory nodded "She's right over there with Dean" she pointed

Luke nodded "Okay thanks"

Rory smiled "Sure, see you later"

Luke nodded as he and Rory walked in separate directions. Rory walked into the living room and found herself scanning the room for a certain blonde haired boy. She sighed, when she couldn't find him. She walked up the stairs and went into her room. The room that Emily Gilmore had designed for her over seven years ago. She walked over to the bed and flopped down on to it. Shutting her eyes, she sighed.

"I thought I saw you come up here" came a voice

Rory opened her eyes startled and found Logan standing in the door frame, smirking at her.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked

"What do you think?" he smirked shutting the door and walking over to her.

She stood up to face him as he walked closer to her.

"Your Logan Huntzberger" she whispered

"And you're Lorelai Gilmore the third" he smirked

She shook her head "What a small world"

He nodded tilting her chin up "I'm not complaining"

She looked up into his eyes and melted. All her inhibitions flying out the window. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him as close as possible.

"Logan" she whispered pulling back

"Mm" he moaned

"We can't do this again" She told him

He nodded "I know, but…"

She cut him off, pressing her lips to his in a hungry and passionate kiss. She pulled him back with her and they fell on the bed with him on top.

"Anyone could come in" she whispered

"Mm" He replied kissing her neck as his hands found the buttons of her blouse.

Her hands gripped his lapels as she pushed his jacket, trying to get it off of him.

"I want you" he whispered

"I just can't get enough of you" she told him pulling him closer to her

He pulled back and looked into her eyes "The things you do to me" he whispered huskily

She moaned as he kissed her and started unbuttoning her blouse.

_Knock On Door_

Rory and Logan looked up as the knock came on the door.

"Rory" came Dean's voice through the door.

---

**I hope everyone liked it. I made you wait a whole week so I made it a page longer than usual. Please send me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	4. Close Call Or Not

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Warning: This chapter is M Rated. There is a sexual scene, for mature eyes only. Also, if it offends you, please scroll through it. I plan on this being the only chapter with smut. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

_Close Call Or Not_

"Rory" came Dean's voice through the door.

"Oh my god" Rory whispered frantically "Quick get under the bed"

"What?" Logan asked in a surprised whisper "I can't let him find us together"

"Fine" Logan sighed and rolled off of her and under the bed.

Rory stood up and straightened her dress. After taking a quick glance in the mirror, she put on a fake smile and opened the door.

"Dean, hey" she smiled

"Hi" he said skeptically "Why'd you come up here?"

"I had to go to the bathroom" she told him

"There are like five bathrooms downstairs" he told her

"Four, actually and I know" she sighed "But I just wanted a minute to myself, so I used my bathroom up here"

He nodded and walked past her into the room "I see you were laying down too"

Rory nodded "I just shut my eyes for a minute"

Dean nodded "Oh, well since we're all alone" he smirked walking closer to her

Rory panicked "Dean, no. My grandmother could come up here at any minute"

"True" Dean agreed "But she hates me anyways, so who cares"

"I do" Rory huffed "I am not going to do you know what in my grandparents home"

Dean sighed "Fine, I got to use the bathroom"

"There are four downstairs" Rory told him

"I'll just be a minute" he told her walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Logan rolled out from underneath the bed "You won't do it with him, but you'll do it with me" he whispered, smirking

She glared at him and watched him start to stand up. The bathroom door started to open and he rolled back under the bed.

"Did you say something?" Dean asked

Rory shook her head "No why"

"I thought I heard a voice" he told her "Anyways, you ready to brave the rest of the party"

Rory nodded "I'll be right down, I have to fix my make up"

Dean looked at her "Your make up looks fine"

"I know" she sighed "But I want to reapply a little more okay"

"Fine" he told her "I'll see you downstairs"

He left the room and she breathed out a sigh of releif as Logan came out from underneath the bed.

"That was interesting" he smirked

"That was a close call" she sighed "We have to stop doing this"

"We can't" he told her seriously "And you know it"

"I love Dean" she told him

"Right" he smirked "Now try that again and maybe this time you can fool me into thinking you actually mean it"

She glared at him "Wednesday night was a mistake Logan, we were drinking and we both fought with our fiancées, we made a mistake"

"So what do you call tonight?" he asked her "Because I've only had one glass of champagne"

"I hate the way you make me feel" she sighed

"And how is that?" he asked stepping dangerously close to her

"Like I'm on fire" she whispered

"The feeling is mutual Ace" he smirked

"Ace?" she asked confused

"My new nickname for you" he smiled "You're my Ace"

"No" she sighed taking a step back "I'm not your anything, I'm Dean's fiancée"

"Come on Rory" Logan sighed "You don't want to be with him anymore than I want to be with Anna"

"It doesn't matter" she sighed "Regardless of what we want, you agreed to marry Anna and I agreed to marry Dean, end of story"

"No, not end of story" Logan stated taking a step closer to her "I'm not going to deny my feelings for you"

"Logan" she begged as he inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just let go" he whispered nuzzling her neck

She sighed in content as he kissed his way up to her lips and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

He pulled her body flush against him and his hands worked their way down her thighs and slowly up the inside.

"Logan" she moaned

"Just let go baby, let go" he whispered

She was trying to fight it, but her body craved him. His hands made their way up her thighs. His palm brushed against her lacy panties.

"Oh my god" she moaned

He trailed kisses down to her collarbone, as his hand teased her treasure. He moved her panties aside as he pushed her up against the wall. His finger teased her opening.

"Logan, mm" she moaned

He looked into her lusting eyes "Do you want me to stop?"

She glared at him and pulled him into a hungry kiss. His finger slipped inside and she gasped. He moved his finger inside her, making sure to hit all her right spots.

"Oh my god" she whispered

She held on to him for dear life. As he kissed her neck and continued to tease her inner core. She felt his thumb begin to rub her nub of nerves as his finger continued to work inside her and lost it.

"Logan" she moaned as he continued to work her through her orgasm.

He held on to her as they leaned against the wall. She was breathing heavy as was he. He nuzzled her neck.

"My god your amazing" she whispered

"So" he smirked "Ready for the main event"

_Knock On Door_

"Ugh…not again" he whined

She glared at him as he once again rolled under the bed and she fixed herself before opening the door.

"Rory" Lorelai smiled at her daughter, when the door opened "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Rory smiled "Just taking a break"

"Uh-huh" Lorelai replied "You look flushed, are you feeling alright?"

"I was asleep" Rory replied quickly "My cheeks get all flushed when I sleep"

Lorelai nodded and walked further into the room "So, what's really going on?"

"Nothing" Rory sighed "I was tired, so I took a ten minute cat nap"

"Hmm" Lorelai replied "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Logan Huntzberger, would it?"

"What?" Rory asked "No"

"Oh" Lorelai sighed "Are you sure your just not trying to avoid him?"

Rory nodded "I'm not trying to avoid him"

"You sure?" Lorelai asked

"Yes, I just, I needed a break is all" Rory told her

"Anyways, I think Logan left. I haven't seen him since you told me your one night stand was here or the fact that he is Logan Huntzberger" Lorelai told her "What a pity, I haven't seen him in twenty years. It would've been nice to see him. Just think, I could've went up to him and said 'Hi Logan, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. You probably don't remember me, because the last time I saw you, you were in diapers. Anywho, I hear you and my daughter had a one nigh stand and that you're both engaged, how delightful' Wouldn't that've been fun"

"Mom" Rory warned

"Fine" Lorelai surrendered

"You left Luke alone" Rory changed the subject

Lorelai nodded "Him and Dean"

"Dean, crap, he must be wondering where the heck I am" Rory sighed

"Don't worry, I told him you came down and went off to talk with some old friend" Lorelai told her

"You covered for me?" Rory asked

"Yes, now you want to tell your dearest mother what you were doing up here?" Lorelai asked

"Nothing" Rory replied

Lorelai nodded "Okay, fine, then let's go downstairs"

Rory nodded and followed her mother as they headed for the door. They were at the door, when a sneeze was heard.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked looking around

"I sneezed" Rory replied

"No you didn't" Lorelai told her

She walked over to the closet and opened the door, nothing. She opened the bathroom door, nothing.

"Hmm" Lorelai sighed, her eye's landing on the bed "Ah hah"

"Mom no" Rory cried as Lorelai flipped Rory's bed skirt up and found a blonde haired, brown eyed boy who she recognized as the famous Logan Huntzberger.

"What do we have here?" she smirked, but she clearly was not amused

---

**I hope no one hates me for adding a little smut. I probably won't do anymore, but I thought it would be fun for this chapter. Please send me some reviews. I'm really worried about this chapter, so if you liked it, please reassure me. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	5. Trapped

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 5**

_Trapped_

"Mom, no" Rory cried as Lorelai flipped Rory's bed skirt up and found a blonde haired, brown eyed boy who she recognized as the famous Logan Huntzberger.

"What do we have here?" she smirked, but she was clearly not amused

"Mom" Rory sighed "It's not what it looks like"

"Really" Lorelai stated "Because if you ask me, it looks like…"

"We were just talking" Rory told her "That's it"

Lorelai turned to see Logan, now standing. "Just talking hmm"

Logan nodded "Yes ma'am"

Lorelai gasped "Never call me ma'am again"

"Sorry" Logan apologized

Lorelai turned from Logan to her daughter "I thought you said you were taking a nap"

Rory nodded "That was a lie"

"Okay" Lorelai paused "If you weren't sleeping then explain your red cheeks when I came in"

"Mom" Rory warned "It's hot in here"

"No, Rory, it's not" Lorelai told her "I was covering for you downstairs with your fiancée, while you were up here with Logan doing god knows what"

"We were just talking mom" Rory sighed

"Well" Lorelai sighed "That's a crock, but whatever, this isn't any of my business anyways"

Rory looked surprised "That's it"

Lorelai nodded and glanced back at Logan "That's it. Be downstairs in five minutes or I'm sending Grandma up and you really don't want to explain to her why you're up here all alone with him"

Rory nodded "Thanks"

Lorelai nodded and walked past her daughter and out the door, shutting it behind her.

"That was awkward" Logan told her

Rory nodded "I'm just glad it was her that caught us and not anyone else"

Logan nodded "Yeah, your mom is really cool"

"Right now" Rory muttered

"What?" Logan wondered

"Nothing" Rory sighed "She'll lay into me later, I'm sure"

"Anyways" Logan paused

"We should head downstairs" Rory suggested

Logan nodded "Yeah, I think our five minutes are almost over"

"Yeah" Rory agreed

Logan started to walk past her toward the door, when he stopped suddenly. He turned to face her again. Pulling her body to his, he brought his lips down to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He ran his fingers through her silky brown locks.

"Logan" Rory moaned, pulling back "We've got to go"

Logan nodded "Can I see you again?"

"I don't know…" Rory was cut off by him leaning in and kissing her passionately

"Where?" she asked pulling back

"The bar we met at the other night" Logan suggested

Rory nodded, kissing him again "When?"

"Tomorrow night" he told her "Ten"

She nodded as he kissed her again.

"Ten" she whispered against his lips.

He leaned in for one more quick kiss, before letting go of her.

"You leave first" she suggested "We can't go down the stairs at the same time"

Logan nodded "Give me two minutes"

Rory smiled at him as he disappeared out the door, shutting it behind him. Rory fell back on to her bed. She rubbed her fingers against her lips 'god he was an amazing kisser'. She couldn't believe that she agreed to meet him again. How could she do this to Dean? She loved Dean, didn't she? She wasn't so sure what she wanted anymore. Deciding it had been a little over two minutes, she left the room and headed down stairs. She glanced around casually, no one seemed to notice her. Her eyes fell on him, he stood in a corner with the guy she had met earlier at the bar; Finn was his name, and another guy she didn't recognize. He smiled at her as she turned her gaze from him and looked for her mother. Finally, she saw her mother on the terrace with Dean and Luke. She headed over to them, aware of the intense gaze Logan still had on her. She didn't turn to face him again, but she knew he was still looking. His eyes were burning a hole in her back.

"There you are" Dean smiled as she walked up to the three

Rory nodded "Yeah, here I am"

Lorelai was staring at her daughter intently "How was your chat?"

Rory glared at her mother "It was fine"

Lorelai nodded "That's good"

Rory smiled "Yeah"

"Hello love" came a strong Australian accent

Rory turned to face the boy "Hi Finn"

Finn smiled toward the rest of the crowd "Can I borrow her for a minute?"

Lorelai nodded "Sure, who are you?"

"I'm Finn" he stated proudly "Rory and I met at Yale, briefly of course"

Lorelai nodded "That's nice"

Finn nodded "Yes it is, excuse us"

Rory followed Finn into the house and he turned to face her.

"I didn't know you went to Yale" Rory told him

Finn shook his head "Would you have rather I say that I met you earlier at the bar"

"Good point" Rory told him "How'd you know I went to Yale?"

"I'm a brilliant man" he told her

"Right" Rory smirked

"Seriously, well my good friends Logan and Colin filled me in on the situation" Finn told her

Rory nodded "Oh, yeah I thought I saw you with them earlier"

"Indeed you did" Finn smirked "Did I not tell you that I knew you from somewhere else?"

Rory looked confused "Yes, but Finn, I never met you before tonight"

"But I saw you" Finn told her

"Really?" Rory wondered

"Yeah" Finn nodded "Colin and I are were at the bar the other night when Logan dumped us to go with you"

Rory looked around nervously "Keep your voice down"

"Sorry" Finn apologized "Anyways, my real reason for wanting to talk to you was to voice my sincere hurt"

"Sincere hurt?" Rory wondered "What does that mean?"

"Well, you had 'fun' with Logan and yet you turned me down" Finn pouted

"Finn" Rory warned "Shh"

"Sorry" Finn told her "Care to explain why he was the lucky one?"

Rory shook her head "You like redheads"

"By god your right" Finn exclaimed

Rory smirked, knowing her change of subject had been a success.

"Well then love, it was lovely to have chatted with you, but I must be off" Finn told her

Rory nodded "To find a willing redhead"

"Correct a mundo" Finn smiled

"Come again" Rory wondered

"Never mind" Finn replied, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips "It was a pleasure Ms. Gilmore"

"Oh no" Rory smirked "The pleasure was all mine"

Finn smirked "Funny, that's what all the girls say"

Rory laughed as Finn disappeared into the crowd and Rory turned to head back the terrace when she ran straight into Logan.

"Sorry" he apologized

"No problem" she smiled "So, I see you told your friends about me"

"They were at the bar the other night" he whispered "They know we left together, they put the pieces together or at least Colin did, Finn was too drunk to remember"

Rory nodded "Okay"

Logan nodded "So, tomorrow night, ten"

Rory looked around nervously "Yeah"

Logan smiled at her and then watched as she disappeared outside.

---

"Mom" Rory called as she hurried into her mother's house the next morning

"Kitchen" Lorelai yelled

Rory headed into the kitchen "Where is he?"

"Who?" Lorelai wondered

"Paul Anka" Rory responded "You called me over here at nine on a Saturday morning because you said something was wrong with him"

"Did I?" Lorelai smirked

"Okay" Rory paused "This is was a trick to get me over here"

"Bingo" Lorelai stated as she sat down and sipped at her coffee

"You didn't have to trick me into coming over here" Rory told her

Lorelai looked at her "We need to talk"

"About what?" Rory wondered

"You know what" Lorelai told her "This is wrong, you're having an affair with an engaged man. Not to mention that you're engaged your self"

"Mom" Rory sighed "I'm well aware of that"

Lorelai nodded "It needs to stop"

"I know" Rory stated

Lorelai nodded "Good, so you're never going to see him again"

Rory didn't respond, but just looked at the ground.

"Rory" Lorelai sighed "You're planning to see him again"

Rory nodded "Tonight"

"Well, don't go" Lorelai told her

"I'm not going to stand him up" Rory stated walking out of the kitchen and toward the door.

"Don't make me go all kidnapper on you Rory" Lorelai threatened as she stood in front of the door.

"You can't stop me from seeing him mom" Rory told her

Lorelai nodded "Yes, I can. I am your mother and I won't allow you to ruin your life"

"You sound more like grandma everyday" Rory told her

"I am nothing like that woman" Lorelai spat angrily

"Really?" Rory questioned "You are trying to do to me, what grandma did to you?"

Lorelai gasped "I am not"

"Think about it mom" Rory stated "The night Dean proposed, I came to you, unsure of what to do and what was your answer 'He was your first love Rory, you two have been to hell and back, you're soul mates' Did you not say that?"

"So" Lorelai stated "I was stating the obvious"

"You were trying to make my decision for me, you want me stuck in this town, married to Dean and working at some two bit newspaper, just admit it. You're afraid to even give me a taste of Grandma's world because you know I will realize I fit into it perfectly" Rory yelled

Lorelai shocked "You're just upset"

"No, mom" Rory stated firmly "See there you go again, 'you're just upset' I'll decide if I'm upset or not. I feel trapped here, like I can't get away. I'm going to meet Logan tonight and you can't stop me"

"Yes I can" Lorelai told her

"Oh yeah" Rory wondered "Please enlighten me"

"I'll tell him you are having an affair" Lorelai stated

"You just proved my point" Rory stated "You are willing to protect Dean over me, because you are so desperate to run my life and keep it going the way it is. Admit it, mom. You want me to spend my whole life here, and not go anywhere in life"

Lorelai shook her head "I have always encouraged you to follow your dreams"

"Really" Rory sighed "Then get out of my way mom"

"Why?" Lorelai questioned "Are you going to end the engagement to Dean?"

Rory shook her head "Nope"

Lorelai smiled "I'm proud of you babe"

"That doesn't mean I'm not meeting Logan either" Rory told her "Listen to me mom, listen good and hard. I have always chased my dreams and it seems like I've put them on hold since graduating, to come back home and get ready for my life with Dean. Well, it's time I pursue them again. I know that you want me to stay here forever, like you are going to, but that just isn't enough for me. I crave traveling, the busy city, and a life away from here"

Lorelai nodded "Where does that leave Dean?"

"Right now" Rory sighed "I don't know what will happen with me and Dean, but I do know at this moment, I'm dreaming of Logan. So, I'm going to go follow that dream, at least for tonight"

Lorelai shook her head, finally stepping out of the doorway "You do realize how wrong this is?"

Rory nodded "Yes, but I can't help it. The heart wants, what the heart wants"

Lorelai nodded "Just be careful"

Rory smiled "I will, mom, so are you going to tell Dean?"

Lorelai shook her head "No. You decide what you want, whether this is a one time thing with Logan, you know a fling or whether he is the love of your life. Figure it out, just don't take too long, because this really isn't fair to Dean"

"I know" Rory nodded "Thanks mom"

"Your welcome" Lorelai smiled

Rory took one last look at her mother and headed out of the house. Lorelai watched her leave. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch, she sighed. Rory was so lost, she was confused. She needed to get out, experience things, no matter how wrong it was. She knew that soon enough, everything would lead her back into the loving arms of Dean.

---

**So, here you go. The long awaited chapter. I know Rory and Lorelai were a bit OOC, but this is a different kind of story and I just, I don't know. BTW, I hope no one minds the long chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	6. The Meeting

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. So, it is Sunday night and I've been typing away on my computer all day working on an update for all my fics. I apologize for the wait over the past week, most of you know that I was in Paris and had no way of updating. Anyways, my boyfriend proposed, so I'm still on a high from that. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 6**

_The Meeting_

Rory walked into the pub that night and looked around for Logan. She spotted him at the bar, his back turned to her. The guilt in her was rising. She had went home after her encounter with Lorelai and talked to Dean. She informed him that she was going out with some of her girlfriends and that she'd be home later. Granted it was a lie, but she needed to be here. She needed to see him. It was so wrong for her to be standing here, wanting Logan, when she had a loving fiancée at home waiting for her. Then there was Logan, he had his fiancée, Anna at home waiting for him and he was here too, but there was a difference. Anna was forced on Logan, he had no choice in the matter. Logan didn't love Anna, but Rory did love Dean, right? She wasn't so sure anymore. He was her first love, that much she knew and in many ways she loved Dean. She just wasn't so sure if she was in love with him anymore. He was home for her, safe, secure, promised, and boring. If she stayed with him she wouldn't go anywhere in life and she couldn't decide which she wanted more. So here she was, hoping to find all her answers in Logan Huntzberger, attempting to drown all her sorrows and confusion away in him and when she was with him that's exactly what happened. He made her forget everything, it was as if only they existed, nothing else mattered. So there she stood, wondering if she should just turn around and walk out the door. Deciding against it, she walked up to the bar. He seemed to have sensed her because as soon as she got to the bar, he turned to face her.

He smiled "Hey"

She sat down and turned to him "Hey"

"What'd you do today?" Logan wondered

"Not much" Rory stated simply "How about you?"

"I had to have lunch with my dad, a business lunch. It was so much fun" Logan smirked

Rory smiled at his sarcasm "What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a mobster" Logan smirked

Rory narrowed her eyes at him "Right"

Logan laughed "Okay fine, I took over my dad's company"

Rory nodded "Newspaper business, right?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, how'd you know? Our reputation precedes us?"

Rory laughed "I hate to bruise your ego, but I'd never heard of the Huntzbergers before last night. My mom knew, she kind of filled me in and besides I took an interest, after all I am a reporter"

"Really" Logan wondered "A reporter?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded "I always wanted to be a journalist"

"I think you'd make a good journalist" Logan told her

"Oh yeah" Rory smirked

"Yeah" Logan nodded "Do you like to travel?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, I love it"

"Me too" Logan agreed "Did you major in journalism at college?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, I can't believe we both went to Yale, worked for the Yale Daily News and I've never seen you before"

Logan smirked "I guess we weren't meant to meet then"

Rory nodded "Maybe if we had, I wouldn't be with Dean and you wouldn't be with Anna"

"Maybe" Logan nodded "But what's done is done, I don't live in the past"

Rory nodded "That's good"

"Where are you working right now?" Logan wondered

"I don't, not right now. Dean is in construction, I'm looking still" Rory told him

"Well, I could hire you" Logan suggested

"What?" Rory asked

"Yeah" Logan nodded "One of my journalist's for the Stamford Gazette just quit last week"

"Your work them that hard huh?" Rory smirked

Logan smiled "No, her mom lives out in Arizona and she got sick. She had to leave and go out there to take care of her"

Rory nodded "So, your not just offering because we're…friends, you really need one?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, I do"

"Do you work there?" Rory wondered

Logan nodded "That's where my base office is. I travel to other locations from time to time, but for the most part, I'm there"

"So, I would see you a lot" Rory stated

"Well" Logan paused "I guess"

"I might be interested" Rory told him

"Oh yeah" Logan smirked "Well, it's yours if you want it"

"Seriously, no interview, transcripts, resume, nothing. Just boom, it's mine" Rory wondered

Logan nodded "I guess I have a weak spot for you, so do you want it?"

Rory couldn't believe the words that she uttered next "No thanks"

Logan nodded "Well, let me know if you change your mind"

"Okay" Rory told him "Logan, we need to talk"

"Okay" Logan paused "Let's talk"

"What are we doing?" Rory wondered

Logan shrugged "Talking, I offered you a killer job and you turned it down, that just about sums it up"

Rory sighed "I mean us"

Logan sighed "I have no idea"

"If I take the job, it has to be totally professional" Rory told him

Logan smiled "I can't promise anything, but I'll try if that's what you want"

"I want the job, but I'm worried about being around you all the time" Rory told him

Logan sighed "If you want to stop seeing me, just say the words"

Rory looked around nervously. She grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him with her and down the hall that led to the bathrooms. The hall was somewhat dark. She leaned up against the wall.

"I want to stop seeing you" she whispered

He nodded "Okay then…"

"But I can't" she interrupted "I just can't"

"You can do anything you want to" Logan told her

Rory sighed "In my head, this is wrong, in my heart, I think it's right"

Logan sighed "I don't know where this is headed Rory, but I want to find out"

Rory shrugged "So, what do you suggest?"

Logan shrugged "I have no idea"

"We both stay engaged and see each other secretly" Rory suggested

"It's wrong" Logan whispered "It's not fair to Anna or Dean"

"I know" Rory sighed, holding on to his hand "But I can't just walk away"

"Neither can I" Logan whispered pushing her up against the wall and leaning in for a kiss. Rory ran her hands through his hair and he pulled her body flush against him.

"I have to go" Rory whispered, pulling away

Logan groaned "Okay"

"I'll take the job" she whispered "And as far as we go, we'll see what happens"

Logan nodded in response as she pressed her lips to his again.

She pulled away "Call me tomorrow with the details of the job, I have to get home"

Logan nodded "Okay"

She smiled at him, feeling guilty as hell "Bye"

"Bye" he smiled as he watched her disappear down the hallway.

---

Rory enter her and Dean's house quietly. Dean was sound asleep in the recliner with the television on. She shut the television off and covered him with a nearby blanket from the couch. She kissed his forehead, she did love him, she would always love him, always and forever. She couldn't lose him, but she couldn't lose Logan either. Everything was wrong, she was having an affair. Walking out of the living room, she entered her bedroom and shut the door before sitting down on the bed. She picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"_Hello" came Lorelai's groggy voice_

"Are you sleeping?" Rory wondered "It's only midnight"

"_Luke goes to bed early" Lorelai muttered _

Rory nodded "Sorry to wake you, but I just wanted to apologize for earlier"

"_It's no big deal hon. Mothers and daughters have major blowouts and then they have a major shopping spree make up" Lorelai told her_

Rory laughed "Sounds like a plan"

"_Are you home?" Lorelai wondered_

"Yeah" Rory told her

"_Good" Lorelai smiled "What happened?"_

"Nothing really" Rory stated

"_Is it over?" Lorelai asked_

"What?" Rory wondered

"_You are going to let him go right, be faithful to Dean" Lorelai wondered_

Rory sighed, she couldn't believe what came out of her mouth next "Yeah mom, I'm never seeing him again"

---

**Was it worth the wait? Please let me know what you think? Also, I updated all my fics today, so check all my fics for new chapters. Please continue to read and review. Thanks so much everyone!**

**Britt**


	7. First Day

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews!

**Chapter 7**

_First Day_

The weekend had flown by. Rory had received a call from Logan on Sunday, the two hammered out the details and now here she was. She had been in the building almost an hour and she hadn't seen Logan yet. A man by the name of Charlie had given her the grand tour and showed her to her new office and there she sat, in her new swivel chair, just staring at the wall. So many thoughts were running through her head at the moment. She couldn't believe that she had lied to her mother on Saturday night. She wasn't even sure how to tell her mother about her new boss and she hadn't yet. They were having dinner at Luke's tonight, she would tell her then. Dean had no idea about Logan, so he had been thrilled for her in getting the job. Her mother knew everything when it came to Logan and she knew her mother wouldn't approve of Rory working for him. A knock on the door pulled Rory from her thoughts.

_Knock On Door_

"Come in" Rory called

The door opened and a girl walked in. She looked to be a few years younger than Rory.

"Ms. Gilmore" the girl wondered

Rory nodded "Please call me Rory"

The girl nodded "I'm Lacy. I'm an intern here, Charlie asked me to deliver these for you"

Rory smiled and took the files "Thank you Lacy"

Lacy nodded "Can I get you anything?"

Rory shook her head "No thank you"

Lacy nodded "Okay, I help out whoever needs me, so if you need help with something you can call my desk, extension forty-five"

Rory nodded "Thanks"

Lacy nodded "Sure, bye"

"See you later" Rory replied as the girl disappeared out the door, shutting it behind her.

Rory sat down and looked through the files. All were empty and labeled, they were obviously for her to store her own information in.

_Knock On Door_

"Come in" Rory answered

The door opened and Charlie appeared.

"Hey Rory" Charlie smiled "Our boss just arrived, he's in the main conference room if you wish to meet him"

Rory nodded "I've met him before"

Charlie nodded "Okay, well I guess you're all set then"

"Yes" Rory answered "Thank you though"

Charlie nodded "No problem"

---

The conference room was busy with many people. Charlie saw one of the employees walk away from Logan and approached him.

"Mr. Huntzberger" Charlie stated

Logan turned to face him "Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"I just wanted you to know that our newest reporter is all settled in" Charlie stated

Logan nodded "Rory Gilmore right?"

"Yes" Charlie nodded "Also, I need you to sign these forms"

Charlie handed Logan a few papers and Logan skimmed through them.

"Ah" Logan paused "The press releases, sure no problem"

Charlie smiled "Thanks boss, I'll have Lacy get them from you in a little while"

"Okay" Logan nodded "I'll be in my office in about twenty minutes"

Charlie nodded "Take your time"

---

Rory was figuring the computer out when her cell phone rang. She grabbed her purse and looked through it for her cell phone. Finally finding it she flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello" she answered

"_Hey baby girl" came her mother's voice_

"Ah" Rory paused "Hey"

"_Bad time" Lorelai wondered_

"You know I'm at work" Rory stated

"_Oh shoot" Lorelai paused "I forgot you started that new fancy pansy job today, sorry hon."_

"It's okay" Rory stated "I'm all alone in my office with nothing to do anyways"

"_You have nothing to do" Lorelai wondered_

"No" Rory paused "Stories aren't distributed until Tuesday, I'll get my first assignment tomorrow"

"_Oh" Lorelai smirked "Big day tomorrow then"_

"Yeah" Rory replied "I'm just feeling things out today"

"_Kinky" Lorelai teased_

"Mom" Rory warned

_Lorelai laughed "I was just calling to confirm dinner tonight"_

"Dinner confirmed" Rory stated

"_What's Dean doing tonight?" Lorelai wondered_

"He has to work until eight" Rory answered "Tom is out of town for a week and Dean is in charge of things"

"_Got it" Lorelai stated "So, how are you?"_

"How am I?" Rory repeated "I'm fine"

"_You sure" Lorelai wondered "I mean…"_

"I know what you're asking mom and we'll talk more later okay" Rory suggested

"_Okay" Lorelai paused "See you at six"_

"Bye" Rory hung up

_Knock on Door_

Rory sighed "Grand Central Station, come on in"

The door opened, revealing a smirking Logan. Rory stood immediately as Logan entered her office and shut the door.

"Grand Central Station huh?" Logan smirked

Rory laughed "Well, you're the third person to knock on my door, my mother just called my cell and I've only been here a little over an hour"

Logan nodded "I see, so what do you think?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "Good coffee, nice office"

Logan laughed "Very observant"

Rory smiled "I try"

"So" Logan paused "Does your mom know you're working here?"

"Of course" Rory nodded "She just doesn't know that you're my boss"

"Hmm" Logan paused "I guess I am your boss huh"

Rory nodded "Yes you are"

Logan walked over to her and wrapped his arm's around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Logan" Rory paused "This isn't professional"

Logan smirked "Says who? I'm the boss, I make the rules and I say this is very, very professional"

Rory laughed as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He pulled her closer to him and she moaned against his lips.

"I've missed you" Logan whispered

"It's only been one day" Rory stated

"Yes" Logan replied "But a very long day"

Rory smiled as she kissed him "Poor baby"

Logan laughed "I don't think anyone has ever referred to me as poor before"

Rory slapped his shoulder playfully "You know what I mean"

Logan nodded as he leaned into her again and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled her as close as he could as he ran his fingers through her soft hairs. Rory moaned and pulled at his shirt as she deepened the kiss.

"Anyone could walk in" she stated, pulling back

"People knock" Logan stated simply, kissing her again.

"Logan" Rory moaned

Logan pulled back "I should probably get back to work"

Rory smiled "Maybe"

Logan nodded and kissed her once more "See you later"

She nodded as he smiled and disappeared out of her office.

---

Rory walked into Luke's at ten past six. The diner was practically dead. She found her mother sitting at the counter, flirting with Luke like always. You think when they married the flirting would've stopped, but it didn't. Lorelai Gilmore was a flirting machine. It was always funny when Lorelai would flirt with other men just to bug Luke. Rory walked over to her mother and took a seat next to her.

"Hey mom, hey Luke" Rory stated

Luke smiled at her "How was your first day?"

"Good" she answered "Really good"

"Well that's good" Lorelai smirked

Luke nodded "Yes, it is. What can I get for you Rory?"

"A cheeseburger, fries, and coffee, please" Rory ordered

Luke nodded and poured her a cup of coffee, before disappearing out back.

"So" Lorelai paused "You really like your new job"

Rory nodded "Yeah, but there is something I need to tell you"

Lorelai looked confused "Okay, what is it?"

"My boss" Rory paused "Is twenty six, he has blonde hair and brown eyes"

Lorelai furrowed her brow "So he's a fox, why should that bother me?"

Rory shook her head at her mother "Don't you get it?"

Lorelai shook her head "No, what?"

"It's Logan mom" Rory confessed "He offered me the job and he's my boss"

---

**Oh I do love the cliffhangers. So, what did you think of the chapter? Good or Bad? Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	8. Is That A Red Flag?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 8**

_Is That A Red Flag?_

"Its Logan mom" Rory confessed "He offered me the job and he's my boss"

Lorelai was speechless. She stared at Rory, somewhat in shock.

"Please say something" Rory begged

Lorelai sighed "What is wrong with you Rory?"

"Do you know what a huge offer it is" Rory stated "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. There's no way I could've passed it up"

Lorelai was obviously upset "You know why you got the job, not because of your skills"

"Mom" Rory warned

"Well maybe because of your skills, but not your skills in the office" Lorelai stated

"Mom" Rory warned "Stop it now, that's not fair"

"Rory what is wrong with you?" Lorelai asked

"Nothing" Rory sighed "I took the offer of a lifetime"

"You're trashing your life" Lorelai informed her

"Excuse me" Rory stated "I am not"

"You are going to ruin everything" Lorelai told her

Rory shook her head "Everything? You mean I'm going to go somewhere in my career. Maybe I don't belong here in Stars Hollow, maybe I never did"

Lorelai gasped "You do not mean that"

"I love you mom" Rory paused "You're my best friend, but our views on life and what's important are completely different"

Lorelai sighed "I know"

"You know?" Rory wondered

Lorelai nodded "I've known since you were old enough to talk honey. I hate that world and you have always taken an interest in it"

"I know you're scared that I'm going to ruin everything" Rory sighed

Lorelai shook her head "I'm not being fair honey. I'm trying to control you, I'm so afraid to lose you"

"You won't lose me" Rory told her "As long as you let me make my own decisions and except them"

Lorelai nodded "I just don't know if this job is right for you"

"It is. Everything between Logan and I is strictly business" Rory lied again

Lorelai nodded "As long as you're happy, I am"

Rory smiled "Thanks mom"

Lorelai hugged her daughter and the smile faltered from her face. Truth was she was still worried about Rory. Luke came out from out back carrying plates.

"Hot plates" Luke stated placing there food order in front of them

"Thanks Luke" Rory stated

"This looks so good" Lorelai stated, digging in to her meal.

The girls continued their dinner before Rory went home to Dean.

---

The next morning Rory walked into her office and smiled when she found Logan lounging on the couch.

"You look comfortable" Rory stated

Logan nodded "You're late"

Rory looked at the wall and sighed "No, I'm not"

Logan laughed "I know, but did you see the look on your face"

Rory smirked at him "ha ha"

Logan stood up and stood in front of her "So what story are you hoping for today?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea, something good I hope"

Logan smiled "I think I can work something out with the boss"

Rory laughed "Oh would you"

Logan smiled "I'll see what I can do; of course it'll cost you though"

"Oh yeah" Rory smirked, moving closer to Logan "Like what"

Logan smirked "What'd you have in mind?"

Rory smirked and leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips "How about that?"

"That works" Logan muttered, leaning in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Rory's back and she ran her hands through his hair. She pushed him back toward the couch and they fell on to it with her on top. She kissed him hard.

"You like to be in control?" Logan smirked

Rory laughed "I love it"

Logan smirked "I love it when you're in control too"

Rory leaned down and kissed him again. He ran his fingertips up and down her spine, sending tingles through her whole body. She grinded into him in response. She pulled back.

"We should stop" Rory suggested

Logan nodded "Just our luck someone would walk in without knocking"

Rory smiled and got off of him. He stood up.

"I should go anyways" Logan stated

Rory nodded "Yeah"

Logan nodded "So, good luck with the story. Drop by my office later, it has a lock"

She smiled at him and he winked at her before leaving.

---

Rory sat down in her office and read the paper sitting on the desk in front of her. She was to cover the story on model Candace Jensen coming to New Haven to throw a charity fashion show for cancer victims. Her first story and it was a first page story. She would get to attend this major charity function and meet a famous model. Logan really did hook her up; she'd have to thank him later.

---

Rory walked toward the front desk and found Karen, the secretary for the paper.

"Hey Karen" she smiled

Karen smiled "Hello Rory, can I help you with something?"

Rory nodded "Do you know if Mr. Huntzberger is out of his meeting by any chance?"

Karen nodded "Yes, he headed up to his office a few minutes ago"

"Thank you" Rory smiled "See you later"

Karen nodded "Okay"

Rory got on to the elevator and smiled at the woman in front of her, already standing in the elevator.

"Hi" the woman smiled

Rory smiled nervously "Hi, Anna right?"

Anna nodded "You're Richard and Emily's granddaughter, yes?"

Rory nodded "I am"

"What floor?" Anna wondered as the doors to the elevator closed

"Nine" Rory answered

"Same as me" Anna smiled "I'm going to see Logan; I have got to get him to make some decisions about the wedding, ugh men"

Rory laughed "Yes, what will we do with men"

Anna smiled "I didn't know you worked with Logan"

Rory froze "Today is only my second day, Logan mentioned at the party that he knew I was a reporter through my grandparents and that there was an opening"

"Wonderful" Anna smiled as the doors opened, revealing the ninth floor. Both women stepped out of the elevator.

"Were you going to see Logan?" Anna wondered

"No" Rory paused "The cream was all gone on the eighth floor, so I figured I'd check up here. I figured that the boss' floor would have to have cream"

Anna laughed "Of course, well it was lovely to see you again"

Rory smiled "You too"

Anna nodded and headed off down the hallway. Rory watched the woman disappear down the hallway and got back on to the elevator, forced to put her visit to Logan on hold.

---

Logan sat in his office, looking through portfolios. Lacy, their intern did a wonderful job, but things were so busy lately that Logan thought giving out another internship would be a huge help. He continued to flip through applications for the internship. A knock came to the door and he glanced at his watched and smirked.

"Come on in gorgeous" he called

The door opened and Anna appeared, Logan was obviously surprised. It wasn't who he was expecting.

"How'd you know it was me?" Anna smiled, shutting the door behind her

"I just did" Logan lied "What's up?"

"Well" Anna paused "I need you to make some decisions Logan"

Logan sighed "What now Anna?"

"Well I feel special" Anna stated

"Anna, I'm working, I'm busy you know" Logan told her

"Yes well I can't make all the decisions for our wedding" Anna told him

"Why not?" Logan wondered "I'm paying for everything the least you can do is make up your mind on what you want"

Anna shook her head at Logan "You're lucky I'm marrying you"

Logan scoffed "You're lucky my father picked you to be my bride Anna, it's not the other way around"

Anna sighed "Let's please not fight"

"Well" Logan paused "You walk in here on a Tuesday, the busiest day of the week and demand my help in damn floral patterns for the wedding. I don't have time for this Anna, not here, not now, maybe when I get home later"

Anna sighed "I'm sorry to think you could care about our wedding"

Logan through his head back in frustration "Maybe there shouldn't be a wedding Anna"

---

**Well, what do you think? I know Logan was kind of a jerk, but really he's just frustrated and confused. You'll understand more next chapter. By the way, the model in this chapter is make believe LOL. She isn't real! Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	9. Late Nights

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 9**

_Late Nights_

Logan threw his head back in frustration "Maybe there shouldn't be a wedding Anna"

Anna gasped "Don't talk like that Logan"

"Well" Logan paused "All we do is fight. If we get married; life is going to be miserable"

"Logan" Anna paused "Just calm down, we'll discuss this over dinner"

"I won't be home for dinner" Logan told her

Anna looked at Logan "You haven't been home for dinner for the past three days. Do you think I like eating alone?"

"I've been busy Anna" Logan told her "This business doesn't run itself"

Anna nodded "Of course, so I saw the Gilmore's grand daughter"

"Excuse me" Logan asked

"I saw Richard and Emily's grand daughter on the elevator" Anna explained

"Oh, well yeah" Logan paused "She works here"

Anna nodded "Yeah, she said you informed her that there was an opening at the party Friday night"

Logan nodded "Yeah, where was she heading?"

"Up to this floor, she said that the eighth floor was out of cream and she figured the boss' floor would have to have cream" Anna smiled

Logan nodded "Of course, Rory and her coffee"

"Who?" Anna questioned

"Rory, Rory Gilmore, that's her name" Logan stated

Anna nodded "You know her well?"

Logan nodded "Not really, just her name. She is my employee after all"

"Of course" Anna smiled "If I have dinner at eight instead of seven, do you think you could make it?"

Logan sighed and glanced at his desk before looking at Anna again "I could try, no promises"

Anna smiled, excitedly "Thanks Logan"

"Yeah, well" Logan paused "No promises"

"Right" Anna smiled "Okay, see you later"

Logan nodded as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye" she stated leaving his office.

He sat down in his chair and sighed, why couldn't he just break it off? He didn't love Anna, and now their was Rory. She was such a fire cracker. His father would have a heart attack if Logan ever broke off the engagement. He sighed again, since when did his father control him?

---

Rory sat in her office, slowly nursing the cup of coffee in her hand. She wanted to see Logan so bad, but he was with his 'wife to be'. The thought just made her ill, not that he was getting married, but the fact that she was having an affair. She loved Dean, but Logan was irresistible. She knew that they were just fooling around, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if things went further. Would he be willing to leave Anna for her? Would she leave Dean for him? She laughed, these thoughts were crazy. Her phone rang and she glanced down at it, before answering.

"Hello"

"_Hi Rory, its Karen. I just received a call from Mr. Hunztberger, he needs to see you in his office right away" Karen informed her_

"Oh okay" Rory paused "Thank you Karen"

She hung up the phone and rose from her seat. Grabbing a random file, she exited her office and passed Karen who smiled at her. She loaded on to the elevator and went up one floor.

---

_Knock On Door_

"It's open" Logan called

Rory opened the door slowly and smiled at him "Hey"

"Hi" he smirked "Want some cream?"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, confused

"Isn't the eighth floor out of cream" Logan smirked

"Oh" Rory blushed "Yeah, I lied to her"

Logan nodded "We work together there is no reason for you to have to lie about coming to see me"

"But we don't just work together Logan, we" Rory paused, at a loss for words

"We what?" he edged on

"I don't know" Rory sighed "What do we do? What are we?"

Logan sighed "Anna and I had a fight"

Rory nodded "About me?"

Logan shook his head "No, she has no idea. About more wedding details, I wish she would just understand I have no interest"

"Right" Rory nodded

"I can't believe in three months, I have to marry her" Logan paused "When are you and Dean getting married?"

Rory froze; she was a afraid of this question "Three weeks"

Logan was in shock "Three weeks"

Rory nodded "Yes"

"Wow, fast" Logan stated

"Not really" Rory answered "We've been engaged for over six months"

Logan nodded "Okay"

"Logan, I think we should talk" Rory suggested

"Okay" Logan repeated

"We should stop this before anyone gets hurt" Rory suggested

Logan sighed "It's not that easy Rory, we planned on stopping it after the first night. Fate brought us back to each other"

"No" Rory paused "Our families brought us together again"

Logan sighed "It's not that easy to just give you up"

Rory sighed "I know, but we can't have everything"

"I don't want to stop" Logan told her

"Listen Logan" Rory paused "You are marrying a woman who is being forced on you, so if you screw that up, you could care less. I am marrying the love of my life, I can't screw it up, he means too much to me"

"And what do I mean to you?" Logan wondered

Rory shook her head "We had a fling, that's it"

"You're lying" Logan stated "What we have goes deeper then a fling"

"No it doesn't" Rory told her "That first night, we were hurt and we comforted each other and then it went a little further"

"Maybe you should leave" Logan suggested

Rory could feel the tears building in the back of her eye lids. How did she manage to fall in love with a man that wasn't her fiancée? More so, how could she let him go with possession of her heart?

"Logan, let's talk" Rory told him

"I think we've talked enough, you've made it more than clear that you have no feelings for me, fine, just go" Logan stated, his manner turning cold

"We need to talk" Rory told him

Logan stared at her "My father has ran my life for as long as I can remember. 'Logan you're going to go to Yale. Logan you're going to take over my company. Logan you're going to marry Anna.' Logan this and Logan that, but when I finally find something that I want, I have to hide it, as if I'm ashamed, but truthfully I have to hide because I know my father would ruin you before we even had a chance. We made a lot of mistakes Rory, but being together was not one of them. I believe that anyways, you're different story. So, go, walk out of my life. I'm used to it, everyone always leaves"

Rory shut her eyes tightly and opened them. He had told her to leave, so why couldn't she just do so. Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"One more night" Rory whispered

Logan stared into her eyes and nodded "One more night"

They locked the door and the clock ticked five, then six, then seven, then eight. They let the outside world cease to exist as they spent their 'final' night together.

---

"Can you get that Luke?" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen, referring to the ringing phone

After getting no response she went into the living room and picked up the ringing phone while smiling at her sleeping husband.

"Hello" she answered

"_Hey Lorelai, its Dean" came Dean's voice_

"Hey Dean" Lorelai smiled "So what's up? Is everything okay?"

"_Actually" Dean paused "It's past eight and Rory isn't home from work yet, I'm worried"_

Lorelai sighed, she knew what was going on "She must've got tied up or something, I'm sure she's fine"

"_Well, I'm worried" Dean confessed "I think I'll head over and check on her myself"_

---

**Reviews please! What did you think? Please review, I just love, love, love reviews! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	10. Confessions Of Love

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 10**

_Confessions Of Love_

"I don't think that's such a good idea Dean" Lorelai suggested. She watched as Luke stirred, got up and walked past her into the kitchen.

"_She should've been home by now" Dean stated_

"I know" Lorelai paused "But it's only her second day on the job. If you go looking for her, that could cause trouble. You don't want that"

"_I guess that's true" Dean paused "Okay, I'll call her cell one more time and if she still doesn't answer, I'll give her another hour and then I'm going to look for her"_

Lorelai nodded "That sounds like a plan, I'm sure she'll be home any minute"

_Dean sighed "I hope so"_

"Bye Dean" Lorelai stated

"_Bye" Dean replied, hanging up._

Lorelai hung the phone up and sighed. She glanced down at the picture of her and Rory.

"Where are you Rory?" she asked the empty room and plopped down on the couch. Luke walked in from the kitchen.

"Was that Dean?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, Rory isn't home from work yet. He's worried about her"

Luke nodded "She's probably just running late"

"It's after eight" Lorelai sighed

Luke glanced at the clock and then looked back to Lorelai "Do you know something I don't know?"

Lorelai sighed "Not really"

Luke eyed her curiously "Mother and daughter stuff?"

Lorelai nodded "I guess you could say that"

"Okay Lorelai" Luke paused "What's bugging you?"

"It's almost eight thirty Luke, why isn't Rory at home with her fiancée?" Lorelai stated

Luke was taken a back "She's working late Lorelai, it's not like she's having an affair" He laughed

Lorelai darted her eyes away from his as soon as the words left his mouth. He eyed her curiously.

"Is she having an affair?" Luke wondered

"I don't know" Lorelai paused

"You just assume that because she isn't home that she's with another man?" Luke wondered

"Well no" Lorelai stated

"So there is another man?" Luke asked

"Not exactly, I mean her boss is this guy that she had a fling with awhile ago" Lorelai stated

Luke looked confused "Awhile ago? How long ago?"

Lorelai sighed "A week ago"

Luke raised his eye brows "She cheated on Dean"

"All I know is that she had a fight with Dean went to a bar, met Logan and they spent the night together. Then they met again at my parent's party on Friday, they met up Saturday and he offered her a job and she took it. According to her, everything is completely professional" Lorelai rambled

"That's an affair Lorelai" Luke stated

Lorelai sighed "I guess it is"

Luke nodded "I can't believe this, is she going to leave Dean?"

"I don't think so" Lorelai stated

"Okay" Luke paused "Dean isn't my favorite person, but he doesn't deserve this"

"I know" Lorelai sighed "It's none of our business though"

"Good point" Luke nodded "I just can't believe it, I never pictured Rory as an affair kind of woman"

Lorelai sighed "How about a change of subject?"

"Sure" Luke smiled "Want to watch a movie?"

"Casablanca?" Lorelai suggested excitedly

"Ugh" Luke groaned "Fine"

"I love how I break you with the mere anticipation of a ware down" Lorelai smirked

Luke nodded "Just put the movie in"

"Aye aye captain, permission to come aboard" Lorelai stated

"Okay" Luke paused "I understand the reason for the reply 'aye aye captain' but I don't follow that whole 'permission to come aboard' Not that I'm your captain, I've never been a captain. I don't own a boat. Well I do, but it doesn't float yet and it's my father's. Although he left it to me, which means it is my boat and yes I do own a boat, so forget everything I just said. Oh god, I'm rambling. I spend too much time with you"

Lorelai laughed "I simply added the 'permission to come aboard captain' because it sounded cool, it had no point"

Luke nodded "Of course not, I should've known that. Most things you say have no point"

"Hey" Lorelai stated

Luke smiled "So movie?"

"Oh absolutely" Lorelai stated

---

Logan opened his eyes at the constant ringing of a cell phone. It wasn't his ring; it must've been Rory's. He glanced next to him, to see her snuggled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully. The office was dark, which meant it was already dark outside. He glanced up at the clock and sighed deeply. He shook Rory slightly. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at him. The ringing had ceased.

"Hey" she whispered

"It's after eight" he whispered

"What?" she yelled, sitting up and looking at the clock "Oh no, oh no"

"Relax Rory" Logan stated

"I have to get home" Rory stated, looking for her clothes

"I thought we were going to spend the night together" Logan stated

"Not the whole night, I have to go home Logan" Rory stated

Logan sighed "So do I"

After she finished getting dressed, she sat down next to him on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really wish things could be different" Rory sighed

"Maybe they could" Logan suggested

Rory shook her head "I don't think so"

"Don't you feel anything for me?" he wondered

"Of course, I wouldn't cheat on my fiancée with a man who meant nothing to me" Rory told him

"I don't want to let go" he confessed

"Neither do I" she sighed "But my wedding is only three weeks away"

"So don't have a wedding" Logan suggested

She stared at him "You can't be serious"

"Maybe I am" Logan stated

Rory sighed "I've been with Dean forever. I'm not going to leave him for a man I've known only a week"

Logan nodded "That's understandable. What if you push the date back?"

"What does that help? I'm still in love with two men" Rory confessed

Logan smirked "You're in love with me"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "Maybe"

Logan looked into her eyes "I love you too"

"You do?" she asked

He nodded "Leave Dean, I'll Leave Anna and everything will be perfect"

Rory stood up and backed away from him "This is crazy Logan"

"No it isn't" Logan stated "What's crazy is us being engaged to other people when we love each other"

"I can't, we can't. This is over, I have to go" Rory stated, opening the door and shutting it quickly.

Logan stared at the door that she had just exited through. He dropped his head into his hands, how did everything manage to fall apart in under a week?

Rory hurried down the hallway and pressed the down arrow on the elevator. After waiting for over a minute, the elevator doors opened and she went in. She watched the doors close, not only did they enclose her in the elevator but they also closed the door on all of her dreams. Leaning against the wall, she pressed the stop button and slid to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried. He wanted to be with her and she ran like always. Dean was safe to her, but she didn't love him. She loved Logan. She hugged her knees as she continued to cry. How did everything fall apart so fast?

---

**What do you think? Please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**  
Britt**


	11. Trying To Get Back To Normal

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Chapter 11**

_Trying To Get Back To Normal_

Rory entered her house quietly that night. It was past ten that much she knew. She hung up her coat and walked into the dark living room. She squinted to see through the darkness. Dean was sleeping on the couch. She approached the side of the couch and kneeled down.

"Dean" she whispered

Dean's eyes popped open and settled on her face "Hi"

"Hey" she smiled "I'm really late, I'm sorry"

Dean sat up and glanced at the clock "It's okay, I was just worried"

Rory nodded and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"How was your day?" he wondered

"It was okay" she paused "It was really crazy, getting my first story and all. That's why I'm so late"

Dean nodded "Just don't make it an everyday occurrence okay. I like seeing you before it's time to go to bed and we still have a lot of finishing touches to put on our wedding"

Rory sighed "Yeah, I know. Only twenty days left"

"Aren't you excited?" Dean wondered

Rory smiled "Of course, just nervous you know"

Dean nodded "Yeah"

"We should head to bed" Rory suggested

"You just got home" Dean stated

"I know" Rory paused "But it's almost eleven and I'm beat"

Dean nodded "Let's just talk for a few minutes"

Rory sighed "I really don't feel like talking right now Dean. I'm tired"

Dean sighed "You never want to talk anymore Rory. I'm trying real hard to be the understanding guy who doesn't care when his fiancée comes home five hours late, but my patience is fading Rory"

"Look Dean" Rory sighed "I'm sorry, I'm so late. It won't happen a lot, maybe once and awhile. No, you know what, scratch that. It will never happen again"

Dean nodded "Fine and if it does, call me, so I don't worry"

Rory nodded "I will, I swear"

"Fine" Dean sighed "I'm going to get a drink and I'll be up"

Rory nodded "I'm going to take a shower"

"I could join you" Dean smirked

Rory froze, the realization hitting her. She hadn't slept with Dean since she'd been with Logan and now the thought scared her half to death.

"Does that sound good?" Dean wondered

"It does, but not tonight Dean. I'm exhausted" Rory stated

"Come on Rory" Dean sighed "It's been over a week"

"Technically" Rory paused "It's only been six days"

"And you think that's normal, most couples do it every night" Dean told her

A flash of Logan and Anna in bed together, flashed through Rory's mind and she shook her head. Trying to will the image away "We aren't most couples Dean"

Dean nodded "Fine, maybe I'll just spend the night on the couch then"

Rory shook her head "Fine, have fun"

"I will" Dean yelled as she disappeared upstairs.

---

Logan walked into his house around eleven and rubbed his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd been holding back tears for the last two hours. He hung up his coat and started upstairs when he noticed the light on in the den. Walking down the hall, he turned into the den and saw Anna nursing a cocktail on the couch, staring at the wall. She turned to look at him.

"What're you doing up?" he wondered

"It's about time you rolled in" Anna stated

"I'm sorry" he paused "I was busy"

"You promised to be home by eight for dinner Logan, you're three hours late" Anna told him

Logan sighed "I forgot, I'm sorry and I didn't promise anything, I said I'd try and even if I had remembered I wouldn't have been able to get away"

"A likely story from you" Anna stated

"Anna, I'm not in the mood" Logan stated

"Too bad" Anna stated, rising from the couch and walking over to Logan "Because I am"

"I'm tired; I just want to go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning" Logan told her

"No" Anna stated firmly "We'll discuss this right now Logan"

Logan sighed "Come on Anna"

"Oh don't you dare, come on Anna me" Anna fumed "We are getting married in three weeks"

"Anna" Logan paused "Wait a minute, did you just say three weeks?"

"Yes" Anna smiled

"No" Logan paused "Months Anna, three months"

"I moved the wedding up" Anna smiled

"What?" Logan asked "How dare you?"

"Don't worry" Anna stated "I okayed it with your mom and she checked with your dad who said it shouldn't interfere with anything in your schedule"

"What about me?" Logan yelled "It's my wedding too, don't I get a say?"

"I thought you'd be happy to get the wedding out of the way, so we could start our lives together" Anna stated

Logan sighed "Three weeks Anna?"

Anna smiled "Three weeks or more like twenty days and I'll be your wife"

"Twenty days" Logan paused "Sunday, May 21st"

"Wow" Anna smiled "I didn't know you thought that far ahead"

Logan shook his head, his mind traveling to Rory. He'd be saying I do to Anna the same day that she'd be saying I do to Dean. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them to look at Anna again.

"You don't seem to happy" Anna stated

"Happy?" Logan laughed "You just ambushed me completely Anna"

"Well I'm sorry" she sighed "I thought you'd be thrilled to get the wedding over and done with"

"Yeah, well as usual, you're wrong. God don't you know me at all" Logan stated

"Not really" Anna fumed "You never really gave me a chance"

"Wow" Logan paused "So you really are just marrying me for my money and family name"

Anna shook her head "Come on Logan, like you aren't marrying me for business reasons and because your father wants you too"

Logan sighed "I have to marry you Anna; you don't have to marry me. Why marry someone you don't love?"

"I love you" she stated

Logan shook his head "You love me just as much as I love you Anna. The only thing you're in love with is my money"

"Logan, please" Anna stated "You're getting out of control"

"Everything is out of control Anna" Logan yelled "Damn it, everything is so screwed up"

"We can fix that, we can fix us Logan" Anna suggested

"We aren't the problem Anna" Logan sighed

Anna was confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

Logan shook his head "Nothing, let's just go to bed"

Anna nodded "I'll be up later"

Logan nodded "Fine"

She watched him exit the den and took a seat on the couch, before standing up and deciding to head upstairs too.

---

Logan entered his and Anna's bedroom. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed, before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Rory's cell phone. He got her voice mail.

"_Hey you've reached Rory's cell, I'm busy at the moment, obviously. Leave me a message, bye" came Rory's voice mail_

Logan sighed "Uh…hey, it's Logan. Look I'm really sorry about tonight, things ended really badly and I don't want that for us. I'm freaking out right now, Anna moved up the wedding date and I just really need to talk to you. Please call me back okay. I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me. Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Rory"

Logan shut his cell phone and lay back on the bed and sighed. Unbeknownst to him, everything had just hit the fan. Anna was standing outside the door and all his secrets had just been revealed.

---

**What do you think? Did I pick the right time for Anna to find out, or not? I don't know, I think it seemed like time. Please review, I need to know what you all thought of this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	12. Is It Time?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 12**

_Is It Time?_

Rory sat down on her bed and sighed. She heard her cell phone beep from inside her purse, signaling that she had a new voice mail message. She searched through her purse for the phone, finally finding it, she flipped it open and saw she had one new voice mail. She dialed her voice mail and waited. She listened to Logan's message.

"_Uh…hey, it's Logan. Look I'm really sorry about tonight, things ended really badly and I don't want that for us. I'm freaking out right now, Anna moved up the wedding date and I just really need to talk to you. Please call me back okay. I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me. Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Rory" _came Logan's voice

Rory erased the message and sighed. She shut her phone and tossed it on the bed before heading into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

---

Anna walked into the bedroom and smiled at Logan "Hey"

Logan, who was laying on the bed looked at her "Hey"

"Are you tired?" Anna wondered

Logan nodded "Exhausted"

"I'm pretty tired too" Anna told him

"That's great" Logan stated

"Logan, is there any need for the sarcasm?" Anna wondered

Logan just looked at her "I'm going to jump in the shower"

She nodded as he got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Anna heard the water start running and picked up the cordless that sat on the night stand and dialed the all too familiar number of her best friend.

"_Hello" her friend Maya answered_

"Hi" Anna stated "It's me"

"_Hey what's up?" Maya wondered "It's almost midnight"_

"I have a problem" Anna stated

"_Okay" Maya paused "Shoot"_

"Logan is having an affair" Anna whispered, her eyes staring at the door that separated their room from the bathroom.

"_Oh" Maya paused "Wow"_

"I know" Anna sighed "All we do is fight, I can't say I'm surprised, but he's mine Maya. No other woman can have him or his money. I'm the one who has put in all the time and effort"

"_Well if you break off the engagement, his lover will get him and everything else" Maya stated_

"Oh I'm not breaking off the engagement, that'd be crazy. I've kissed his ass for months, that isn't going to be all for nothing. Only three weeks and then we'll be married and I'll somehow catch him having an affair and I'll get everything Maya, everything" Anna laughed

"_How can you marry someone who is cheating on you Anna?" Maya wondered "How can you say vows that you don't mean?"_

Anna sighed "It's a business arrangement. I'm going to be filthy rich and I'm going to get rid of him all at once. This is perfect"

_Maya nodded "I hope you know what you're doing"_

"Oh I do" Anna smirked "I do"

_Maya nodded "So, who is this girl? Do you know who it is?"_

Anna nodded "It's Rory Gilmore"

_"As in?" Maya wondered_

"Richard and Emily Gilmore" Anna stated

_"Oh" Maya paused "There from Hartford right?"_

Anna nodded "Yeah"

_"Hmm" Maya paused "I wonder if this Rory went to Chilton"_

"I could probably find out, why?" Anna wondered

_"My brother went there before being shipped off to military school. They're probably right around the same age. He's coming back from Paris in a few days, I'll have to ask him. You said her name was Rory Gilmore right?" Maya stated_

Anna nodded "Yeah, but what's the point. I mean even if your brother did know her, how would that help me?"

_"It wouldn't, I'm just curious" Maya stated_

"Oh alright, well find out" Anna stated

_Maya nodded "Okay, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you later"_

Anna nodded "Okay, good night"

"_Night" Maya stated before hanging up._

_---_

"Mom" Rory stated as she walked into her mother's house

"Kitchen" she heard Lorelai call

Rory walked into the kitchen to find her mother sipping at a mug of coffee as she stood by the toaster oven waiting for her toaster strudel to finish cooking.

"My you're awfully perky this morning" Rory stated, pouring herself a mug of coffee

"That I am" Lorelai smiled "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rory sighed as the toaster oven dinged signaling that her breakfast pastry was finished. She took it out and placed it in a napkin before walking over to the table and sitting down.

"What about the icing?" Rory wondered

Lorelai laughed "It's way to much work, first you have to tear the packet, then squeeze really hard to get it out and you never squeeze it in the perfect squiggly, so it ends up just looking like a big blob. Then you have to dirty a knife to spread the blob and well it's easier to eat the strudel and coffee then after just squeeze the packet into your mouth and then you taste sweet yummy vanilla for like three hours and it's like you had candy for breakfast"

Rory nodded "Well as long as you have a plan"

Lorelai nodded "So I repeat, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I kind of need to talk to you" Rory stated

"Okay" Lorelai paused, biting into her strudel "Please continue"

"I…lied to you" Rory stated

Lorelai nodded "You've been doing that a lot lately"

Rory sighed "I know and I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so confused"

"Okay" Lorelai paused "Elaborate please, what are you confused about?"

Rory sighed "Everything mom, everything"

"You have to give me more to go on kiddo, I'm not a mind reader" Lorelai told her

"My life, my job, my feelings, Dean, the wedding, Logan, everything" Rory rambled

Lorelai nodded everything fading away except the name Logan "Logan?"

Rory nodded "Everything is so messed up"

Lorelai sighed "You're marrying Dean in three weeks, a wonderful man who loves you and who you love. You just got an amazing job, what is so messed up Rory?"

"I lied to you about Logan and I" Rory stated

Lorelai nodded "I figured"

"Everything hasn't been strictly business between us" Rory confessed

Lorelai sighed "Oh Rory"

"I know mom, I know" Rory stated frustrated

"So what exactly is going on?" Lorelai wondered

"I don't know" Rory paused

"Well what do you know?" Lorelai wondered

Rory's eyes clouded with guilt "That Logan loves me and that he wants me to leave Dean to be with him"

Lorelai was surprised "He told you he loves you?"

Rory nodded "Yes"

"Honey" Lorelai paused "It's only been, what a week? That's impossible"

"No it's not mom" Rory stated

Lorelai shook her head "Nobody can fall in love in a week Rory, it's just not possible"

Rory sighed "Well I did"

Lorelai stared at her "Are you sure about that?"

Rory nodded "I love him"

"Then end things with Dean" Lorelai stated sternly

"I love Dean too" Rory paused

"You don't love Dean, if you love Logan" Lorelai stated

"How do you know?" Rory asked "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me how I feel"

"Rory" Lorelai started

"No" Rory interrupted "You know what, I don't know why I even bothered. All this does is cause fights, your biased against Logan therefore you can't just talk to me and help me through things. You know what mom, never mind. I got to get to work, I'll see you later"

Lorelai wached as Rory stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, she heard the door slam.

---

Rory stepped off the elevator and smiled at Karen who sat behind the reception desk. She headed down the hall towards the break room. She entered and saw Logan standing there, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He turned around and came face to face with her.

"Uh" Rory paused "Hey"

Logan stared at her for a minute before giving her a simple nod and walking past her and out of the room. Rory turned to watch him walk away, the whole time speechless. Was this what she wanted? Was she prepared to let him go? Was she prepared to lose her chance with him? Was she willing to break her own heart just to do what she thought was right? Well it looked like no turning back now. She'd hurt him and he seemed to be completely closed off. She figured not returning his phone call last night must've sealed the deal for him. He was letting go and she figured she should too, but could she?

---

**Hey Everyone! So, I've been really sick with a bad sinus infection so please forgive me if there are any minor errors, because I've been really run down. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review as always! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	13. The King Returns

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 13**

_The King Returns_

Rory sat in her office quietly tapping her fingers on her desk. She had finished her article about ten minutes ago and she planned on bringing it down to Charlie, but she was worried about running into Logan yet again. A knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. A million ideas ran through her head the most worrysome one being what if it was Logan knocking?. The knock came again.

_Knock On Door_

"Come in" Rory called

It seemed like the door opened in slow motion. She was shocked at the person standing on the other side of the door, smirking at her. She was speechless.

"So now that you know it's me, can I still come in?" he asked with a smirk

"Um" Rory paused "What are…yes come in"

He smirked and walked further into the office and shut the door. He made himself comfortable in the chair in front of her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, finally piecing her words together

He smirked "What you aren't happy to see me?"

"The jury is still out on that one, considering you made my high school life a living hell" Rory stated

"Oh, Mary you wound me" he smirked

She glared at him "What are you doing here Tristan?"

"I came to see you" he told her

"Yeah right" Rory laughed "Seriously what do you want?"

"I understand there's been some funny business going on" Tristan stated

"What are you talking about?" Rory wondered

Tristan smirked "I have a sister…"

"Really" Rory interrupted "I didn't know Satan had a sister"

Tristan narrowed his eyes at her and then smirked again, ignoring her comment "Like I was saying, I have a sister and she has this friend…"

"What does this have to do with me?" Rory interrupted

"Patience, Mary, patience" Tristan smirked "So like I was saying my sister has this friend, who is marrying this guy for his money, but you see my sister's friend found out this guy is having an affair with one of his employees"

Rory was speechless. Her breath caught in her throat as she continued to stare at him. He just sat there smirking at her. What the hell was happening? Only her mother was supposed to know, realizing she still hadn't uttered a word she decided to attempt a sentence.

"I don't get it" she stated, biting her tongue at the lie

His smirk grew "Sure you do Mary, or actually I guess Mary is no longer fitting for you"

"Out with it Tristan" Rory spat, clearly annoyed "What do you know? What are you accusing me of?"

"You're sleeping with an engaged man" Tristan smirked

Rory laughed "That's crazy, I'm engaged to Dean. We're getting married in three weeks"

Tristan smirked "So you're marrying Bag boy?"

"Yeah" Rory smirked "So what ever you are accusing is Luna Chris"

"I don't think so" he smirked "I know you're lying"

"Even if it was true Tristan, it's none of your damn business" Rory spat

Tristan nodded "Your right, but I don't want to see you get hurt"

Rory sighed "You don't have to worry about me Tristan, everything is under control"

Tristan nodded "Is it true then?"

"Tristan" Rory sighed

"If it is" Tristan paused "I won't say anything"

"Fine, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine" Rory suggested

Tristan nodded "Deal"

"And" Rory paused "Anything we discuss stays in this room"

Tristan nodded "You got it, now me first"

"Is it true? Are you seeing Logan Huntzberger behind Dean's back?" Tristan asked

Rory sighed "I was, but it's over now"

"Mmhmm" Tristan smirked "A likely story"

"I'm serious Tristan" Rory told him "It went on for a week, and I fell in love with him, but I am marrying Dean and that's that"

Tristan nodded "Okay, your turn"

"How did Anna and her friend or in other words, your sister find out?" Rory asked

"Anna overheard Logan leave a message for you on the phone and she confided in my sister Maya who put two and two together about you going to Chilton and me too and well so she asked me and I said I knew you and that's that" Tristan explained

"So you were a spy for your sister and Anna" Rory stated

"That's what they think, I just wanted an excuse to come see my Mary" Tristan smirked

Rory laughed "Keep your pal in your pants Tristan, I'm still not interested"

Tristan laughed "My turn, if you're in love with Logan, why not leave Dean and be with Logan?"

Rory sighed "I've thought about it, believe me, but Logan and I are I don't know so sudden and I don't trust it"

Tristan nodded "So you'd rather marry another man and have him marry another woman instead of risking it"

"Well" Rory paused "When you put it that way"

Tristan nodded "Your turn"

"Is Anna leaving Logan now?" Rory wondered

Tristan laughed "Nope supposedly the plan is to marry Logan, find proof he's cheating and take everything from him"

Rory sighed "I knew I smelled gold digger"

Tristan nodded "Yeah, are you going to tell him?"

"He isn't in danger, they'll marry and we're done so she won't be able to find any proof. His money is safe" Rory stated

"Yeah, but shouldn't he know her motives" Tristan wondered

"They've never been in love Tristan, it's a business arrangement for them, I'm sure he knows all she wants is his money" Rory told him

"Ah" Tristan smirked "You and Logan aren't speaking"

Rory sighed "I hate when you do that"

"Do what?" Tristan wondered

"Read me" she stated "You could always read me"

Tristan nodded "It's a gift, well as much fun as this has been, I must now leave and go report back"

"What are you going to say?" Rory wondered

"That we talked like good ole pals and that everything between you and Logan is strictly biz and friendship" Tristan told her

Rory nodded "And if you see Dean on the streets ever?"

"I wouldn't dare utter a word to bag boy about your secret life" Tristan smirked

"You really matured with old age" Rory smiled

Tristan smirked "That's what military school will do to you"

Rory laughed "I'll see you around Tristan"

"Yeah, maybe you will Mary" Tristan smiled, standing up

"I thought I wasn't a Mary anymore" Rory smirked

Tristan walked to the door and smiled "You'll always be my Mary, see you around Rory"

Rory smiled "Bye Tristan"

He opened the door and came face to face with Logan, who was less than thrilled to see a man he didn't know coming from Rory's office. Tristan just smirked at Logan.

"I'm assuming your Logan Huntzberger" Tristan stated

Logan eyed him curiously "That's me"

Tristan nodded, sticking his hand out "Tristan DuGrey"

Logan shook his hand "I know that name"

Tristan nodded as it dawned on Logan

"Maya DuGrey" Logan stated

Tristan nodded "Yeah, my sister. You're marrying my sister's best friend right?"

Logan glanced back at a silent Rory before nodding slowly "That's right, so what are you doing here?"

Tristan smirked "Just visiting an old friend" He turned to glance at Rory before glancing at Logan and disappearing down the hallway.

Logan stared at Rory, who stared back.

"Can I come in?" Logan wondered

Rory nodded "I can't stop you, you're the boss. I'm just surprised you're talking to me"

Logan sighed "I'm sorry, I was upset earlier"

"I figured" Rory replied

"So you know him?" Logan wondered

"Yeah" Rory paused "I went to Chilton with him"

"Oh" Logan sighed "I thought…"

"You thought he was coming to bust me on our relationship" Rory stated

Logan laughed "Well yeah, I mean I don't know. He's the brother of Anna's best friend"

"Right, right" Rory nodded "Well you're right, he knows, Anna knows, the secret is out"

Logan stared at Rory searching for something in her eyes that told him she was joking.

"That's not funny" he stated slowly

"You're right" Rory stated "Anna overheard the message you left me, called her friend, Maya talked to her brother and Tristan dropped by"

"We're screwed" Logan stated "You confirmed it, how could you do that?"

"He won't tell anyone Logan" Rory told him "Don't worry, no one will know"

Logan sighed "Are you sure?"

Rory nodded "I'm sure"

Logan nodded "I'm sorry I doubted you"

"No problem" Rory answered "Is there anything else?"

Logan nodded taking a step closer to her "I miss you"

Rory's head fell "Logan"

Logan moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and using his fingers to lift her chin.

"I love you Rory" Logan whispered "I hate pretending that I don't"

Rory stared at him as he leaned in, his lips attacking hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. She pushed him away.

"Not again" she stated, turning her back to him "We stopped this Logan, we let go"

"We let go" Logan laughed bitterly "I love you, I haven't let shit go and you pretending to let go isn't going to make the pain any easier"

Rory turned to Logan "It would be easier if we didn't have to see each other"

Logan nodded "We work together Rory"

Rory nodded "I know and I hate to do this"

"Do what?" Logan asked confused

Rory sighed "I love you Logan, but I have to…"

"Have to what?" Logan interrupted

"Logan I quit"

---

**Well, this chapter was so much fun. I might put some more Tristan in this story, but don't worry this is not going to be a Trory. The only trory will be trory friendship and I may not even put Tristan in anymore chapters. Okay, let me know what you thought of it. Please review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	14. And So It Ends

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! So, for those of you who haven't heard yet, I leave tomorrow for Florida. I'll be gone for eight days, so you most likely won't see an update for about ten days after this one. I hope you all enjoy this one. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 14**

_And So It Ends_

"Logan I quit" Rory stated

Logan sighed "Come on Rory, you don't have to quit"

"No, I do" Rory stated "This just isn't going to work, not for me, and not for you"

"We can do this Ace" Logan paused "You don't have to quit"

"You don't get it" she sighed "When I'm around you, I have no control over myself and I just can't live like that. I can't be around you Logan"

Logan nodded "Fine, pack up your office, go home to your fiancée and have a nice life"

Rory's heart broke as she watched the hurt in Logan's eyes and then he turned and left her office, slamming the door behind him. That was it that was probably the last time she'd ever see Logan Huntzberger again.

---

Rory walked into her and Dean's townhouse and was met with nothing but silence. It was only a little after noon and Dean didn't get out of work until six. She glanced around the empty living room and headed into the kitchen. She opened up the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream. Then she opened up the refrigerator and pulled out soda, and cookie dough. She grabbed a spoon from the dish strainer and headed back into the living room with all her junk food in hand. She plopped down on the couch and placed the food on the coffee table in front of her. She stared at the food, suddenly not hungry anymore. She cuddled on the couch and shut her eyes, the tears coming full force. The pain in her heart was unbearable. She'd never in her life felt this kind of pain before. Deciding to swallow her pride, she grabbed the phone off of the coffee table and dialed the all too familiar number.

"_Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking" came her mother's voice_

"Mom" Rory sniffled, her voice quivering

"_Rory" Lorelai asked her voice etched with worry "What's wrong honey?"_

"Something's…um…happened and I need you" Rory whispered, her voice breaking

"_Are you at home?" Lorelai asked_

"Yes" Rory answered

"_Okay, I'm on my way babe" Lorelai told her_

Rory nodded and hung up the phone. She buried her head in a pillow as the tears continued to fall and her heart continued to ache.

---

Lorelai had no idea what was wrong as she rushed into Rory's townhouse that afternoon. Rory sounded very upset and what was she doing home? Shouldn't she have been at work? She was surprised at the sight she saw upon entering. Rory was lying on the couch, sobbing. Ice cream sat on the coffee table, melting, surrounded by cookie dough and soda. She sat on the end of the couch and shook Rory's leg.

"Hey babe" she stated

Rory sat up, her eyes all red and puffy. She stared at her mother as Lorelai took her into her arms.

"What's wrong honey?" Lorelai asked "What happened?"

"I quit" Rory sobbed

"You quit?" Lorelai asked "But you haven't even been there a week, why'd you quit?"

"I had to" Rory told her "Because of Logan"

"Oh" Lorelai nodded "So you're wallowing over the fact that you quit your job"

"I'm not wallowing" Rory stated "I do not wallow"

"Angel look around. Ice cream, soda, junk food, a couch, and crying. You're wallowing" Lorelai told her

Rory wiped her tears "What's wrong with me mom?"

"Do you really want my opinion?" Lorelai asked

Rory sniffled "Yes"

Lorelai nodded "You feel safe with Dean and you love him, but you're obviously in love with Logan. I don't think your feelings are going to change in the next two weeks"

"You think I shouldn't get married?" Rory asked

Lorelai sighed "I honestly don't know kiddo"

Rory nodded "I love Dean and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, end of story. Logan was just a fling and I'll never see him again"

Lorelai bit her tongue and nodded. Everything was going to blow up; it was just a matter of time.

"So" Rory paused "I got a visit from an old…friend today"

"Oh yeah" Lorelai perked up "Who?"

"Bible boy" Rory stated

"Bible boy? Chilton Bible boy? Spawn of Satan?" Lorelai asked

Rory nodded "That's him"

"What'd he want?" Lorelai wondered

"Apparently his sister is best friends with Anna" Rory stated

"Anna?" Lorelai questioned, racking her brain, the light bulb finally lighting up "Oh Anna…Logan's Anna?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded "That's right. Apparently Anna overheard a message that Logan left for me, so she knows everything. She confided in Maya, Tristan's sister. Then Maya turned to her brother because we went to high school together to dig up some information"

"Wow" Lorelai stated "I guess that's the end of Anna and Logan huh?"

Rory shook her head "Nope, apparently Anna plans on marrying Logan, finding proof of our affair which is no longer happening and then divorcing him and taking him for everything he's worth"

"Did you warn Logan?" Lorelai asked

"It's an arranged marriage mom. Logan knows she's only in it for his money and besides their won't be any proof, it's over. Logan's money is safe" Rory stated, her eyes tearing up again

"And you're sure you're okay with this?" Lorelai asked

Rory shook her head "No, but I have to be. This is just how is has to be"

Lorelai nodded "If you're sure honey, you just don't want to live to regret anything"

Rory stared at Lorelai confused "So now you want me to leave Dean and choose Logan?"

"No honey" Lorelai paused "I was upset at first because I didn't want you to ruin things for yourself, but then I started to see that your heart was really in it. If your heart belongs to Logan, then maybe that's where you belong too"

Rory shook her head "I belong here mom"

Lorelai nodded "Okay"

Both mother and daughter knew it was a lie. Rory's heart wasn't in Stars Hollow and it wasn't with Dean. Her heart belonged to Logan and it would always belong to him.

---

Dean walked into Luke's diner after he got out of work at six and stood at the counter. Luke walked over and stared at Dean.

"You look tired" Luke commented

Dean nodded "Long day"

Luke nodded "Okay, what can I get for you?"

"One cheeseburger with everything, one hamburger with everything, two fries, and two slices of cherry pie and two coffees" Dean ordered

Luke scribbled down the order and smirked "Bringing dinner home to the wife to be"

Dean smiled "Yeah"

"That's nice" Luke commented "It'll be right up"

"Thanks" Dean stated

Luke nodded "Is everything okay Dean?"

Dean sighed "Yeah, I guess"

"You sure?" Luke asked

Dean shook his head "Has Lorelai said anything to you about the way Rory's been acting?"

Luke bit his tongue, he knew a lot more than he was about to tell Dean. Instead, he lied through his teeth "Just that's she's been really busy at work and that she's real excited about the wedding"

Dean smiled "Really? That's good to hear"

Luke nodded "Yeah"

"Thanks Luke" Dean stated "Sometimes I get a little paranoid you know"

Luke nodded "I know, my only advice to you is, give her space. Sometimes the Gilmore girls need their space"

Dean smiled and took a seat at the counter to wait for the food. Luke disappeared out back and the door to the diner opened, setting off the bell to alert everyone that someone had just entered the diner. Dean turned to see who had entered and was surprised as to who he came face to face with.

---

**Well that's it. Crumby cliff hanger, I know. Guess who it is? I'm sure many of you will get it. Okay, talk to you all in a couple of weeks. Please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	15. Time To Say Good Bye

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 15**

_Time To Say Good Bye_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean seethed

Tristan smirked "That's not very welcoming"

"Yeah, well you'll have to excuse me. What are you doing here?" Dean asked, standing up

Tristan glanced around the diner, smirking at everyone in the diner as they had their eyes glued to the scene about play out "Don't you know, I'm here for Rory"

"What?" Dean snapped

"Yeah" Tristan smirked "I needed to talk to her"

"She won't want to talk to you" Dean stated

"Really? Because she had no problem talking to me this afternoon when we met up at her work" Tristan told him

Dean glared at Tristan "Well Rory is my fiancée and I say you can't talk to her"

"Hmm" Tristan sighed "Isn't that a pity, in that case maybe I can get her number from Logan"

The bell chimed as Lorelai walked into the diner, catching the last sentence that came from Tristan's mouth.

"What the hell does that mean? Who's Logan?" Dean asked

"Tristan DuGrey?" Lorelai stated with a gasp "Oh my god, it's been too long"

Tristan stared at the woman in front of him, who the hell was she? "It has?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded "How the hell have you been?"

Tristan eyed this woman like she was nuts "Good"

Lorelai nodded "That's good, I, Lorelai have also been really good"

Tristan nodded, everything coming into perspective. This woman standing in front of him was the Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother. She was obviously trying to distract Dean from his previous comment about Logan.

"You like this guy Lorelai?" Dean asked

Lorelai turned to face Dean "But of course, who doesn't just adore Tristan"

Tristan's smirk returned to his face "Aw thanks Lorelai; it's great to see you again, by the way"

Lorelai turned back to Tristan, smiling "Yes, it is. Does Rory know your back, I'm sure she'd love to catch up with you?"

Tristan nodded "I paid her a visit at work today"

"Hold up" Dean stated "What gives you the right to bother Rory at her work?"

Lorelai smiled "Oh, Tristan could never be a bother to Rory" she lied through her teeth. She had to keep this guy happy or else he may leak some information that couldn't afford to be leaked.

"I really needed to see Rory, we have to discuss something important" Tristan confirmed

Lorelai nodded "I could show you to her and Dean's townhouse, if you'd like?"

Tristan nodded "That'd be wonderful Lorelai, thank you"

Dean sighed "Maybe Rory won't want to see him"

"Well, if she doesn't, I'll call the police" Lorelai stated

Dean nodded "Tell Rory, I'll be home soon"

"Will do" Lorelai called over her shoulder as she practically pushed Tristan out of the diner.

He smirked at her "So you're Lorelai?"

Lorelai nodded "And you're bible boy? Nice to meet you, not. What was the whole deal with mentioning Logan's name?"

Tristan smirked and lowered his voice "So you know about our little Mary's affair, guess she really doesn't fit into the Mary category anymore huh?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and looked around nervously "I don't know how the hell you know, but keep your mouth shut"

"No problem" Tristan smirked "Just take me to Rory, I have some very…interesting news for her"

Lorelai nodded and lead the way down the street towards Rory and Dean's townhouse.

---

_Knock On Door_

"Coming" Rory called, as she headed to the front door and pulled it open "Hey mom"

Lorelai walked in, Tristan following her. Rory stared at Tristan in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked

"I have news" he smiled

"Oh yeah" Rory stated, shutting the door and turning to face him, her arms crossing over her chest "What news?"

"Maya and Anna didn't buy my whole act, they don't believe me. As of tomorrow morning, Logan will be being followed by a private investigator. You might want to warn him and watch your step, because everything you guys do after tomorrow morning will be evidence" Tristan informed her

"Anna can dig all she wants, she can spy all she wants, there is nothing to find" Rory stated

"Just make sure it stays that way" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded "I should warn Logan, huh?"

Tristan nodded "I would, just so he knows"

Rory sighed "Okay, thanks for telling me Tristan"

Tristan nodded "Sure thing, see you around"

Rory watched him walk to the door and stop abruptly before turning around, a grin intact.

"By the way Lorelai, so awesome to have seen you again" he smirked

Lorelai smiled "Yeah, yeah, bye"

Tristan smiled "Bye girls"

With that, mother and daughter watched him exit. Lorelai turned to Rory.

"I need to call Logan" Rory stated

Lorelai nodded "Go call him, I'll keep a look out, Dean's on his way"

Rory nodded and disappeared upstairs. Once in her bedroom, she shut the door and sat on her bed, pulling her cell phone from her charger. She dialed Logan's number and waited patiently. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello" he answered_

"Logan" Rory whispered

"_Rory?" Logan asked, surprised_

"Yeah, it's me" Rory stated "I need to see you"

"_Really?" Logan asked_

"Not for those reason's Logan, we need to talk" Rory told him

_Logan sighed "I can't tonight, I'm busy with my parents and Anna"_

"Then get away. This can't wait until morning, it'll be too late then" Rory stated

"_Just tell me what's going on Rory?" Logan stated_

"I can't, not over the phone. Plus, I need to see you" she whispered

_Logan shook his head "No, I can't see you. It's too hard"_

"Logan, please" she begged "Just meet me and let me talk to you for five minutes"

"_Let's just get breakfast in the morning okay?" Logan suggested "I can't walk out on Anna and my parents"_

"Logan" Rory stated "Tomorrow morning, is too late. Please"

_Logan sighed "Fine, where?"_

"The penthouse" Rory answered

"_At the hotel?" Logan asked_

Rory nodded "Yeah"

_Logan sighed "Fine, when?"_

"In like twenty minutes" Rory stated

_Logan nodded "Okay, but if I'm not there tell the front desk I said for them to let you in and that my security code is triple nine, one, okay?"_

Rory nodded "Okay, twenty minutes"

"_Bye" Logan stated and hung up_

Rory ran downstairs and was relieved to find Dean, still not home.

"I have to meet him" Rory stated

Lorelai narrowed her eyes "You could've told him over the phone"

Rory shook her head "I quit my job mom. After tonight, I can never see him again or it'll look fishy. I have to say good bye to him"

Lorelai shook her head "If you have to say good bye honey, maybe you shouldn't be saying anything at all. Are you sure you want to let him go? Are you sure it was just a fling? Are you going to regret choosing Dean over him?"

Rory sighed "I just need to say good bye"

Lorelai nodded "I'll cover for you, but hurry Rory"

Rory kissed her mother's cheek "I love you mom"

"Love you too" Lorelai whispered as Rory hurried out of the house.

Lorelai grabbed the remote and flipped on the television, trying to decide which lie to feed Dean this time when he walked through the door with dinner for him and his fiancée and found her not home, yet again.

---

**Well? Please read and review, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	16. Good Bye

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, I bet you all thought I'd forgot about you huh? No chance, I'm sorry it's been two weeks, but life has been really crazy recently. My sister-in-law has been in and out of the hospital the last two weeks for tests, because she's been having really bad pain in her lower back. Therefore between school and helping out with my niece and nephew everyday, my life has been crazy. To add to the problem, my mom's friend from California lost her mother last week and my mom has been out in California for ten days now, so she is of no help. I apologize for the delay and my hope is to update all four of my stories by this weekend, but I can't make any promises. Thanks so much for being patient everyone, you guys are the best and as always thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 16**

_Good-Bye_

Rory sat on the bed as she watched the clock tick eight o'clock. She'd been sitting on the bed for the last half an hour, just staring at the clock. She was beginning to worry that Logan wasn't going to show up. She heard a noise and turned to look at the door. She saw the knob turning and the door start to open slowly. Logan walked in and glanced at her before shutting the door.

"Well, I'm here" Logan stated

Rory stared at him as he looked at her, but wouldn't look into her eyes. The hurt was still evident on his face and in his eyes. She stood up to face him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up" Rory whispered

"It wasn't easy to get away" Logan stated "But I'm here, so what's going on?"

Rory placed her finger under his chin and raised his head, forcing him to look into her eyes. The pain deep in his eyes burned her.

"I can't ever see you again after tonight" she whispered

Logan laughed bitterly "You made me come here for that. You made that more than clear this afternoon Rory"

"I know" Rory sighed "But there's more"

"Great" Logan stated sarcastically "Do tell"

"Starting tomorrow morning, Anna is having you followed. I just thought you should know" Rory told him

Logan stared at her "How do you know this?"

"Tristan told me" Rory stated simply

Logan nodded "Okay, well thanks for the heads up"

Rory nodded "Sure, so don't do anything incriminating"

Logan smirked "I wouldn't dream of it"

Rory smiled "So I guess this is it, really it"

Logan sighed "I guess it is"

"This really sucks" Rory whispered

"I know" Logan paused "But it was your decision remember?"

Rory nodded "I know that Logan"

"So then stop pretending that you're actually hurting" Logan seethed

"I am hurting" Rory whispered

"Right" Logan smirked "Could've fooled me"

"Don't do this Logan. I don't want to end things on bad terms" Rory practically begged

"I have to go, I told Anna and my parents that I'd only be gone about an hour" Logan stated

"So that's it" Rory paused "You're just going to leave"

"Oh my god" Logan stated frustrated "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone, I thought you wanted us to stop"

"What I want and what I'm doing are two completely different things" Rory whispered

"This isn't my fault Rory, I didn't make the decision you did and now it's over, can you live with that?" Logan asked

Rory lowered her head, the tears threatening to fall "This is so screwed up"

Logan shook his head "And on that note, I'm out of here. Have a nice life"

Rory watched Logan turned towards the door and grabbed the knob, her voice stopped him.

"Logan, wait" she begged

She walked over to him and brought her lips to his, her arms encircling his neck and bringing him as close as possible. The kiss deepened as she walked them towards the bed, still wrapped up in one another. They fell back on the bed. His lips crashing into hers, yet again. As quick as it started, it stopped. He pulled back and got off the bed.

"I can't do this again" Logan whispered

Rory regained her composure and stood up "I'm sorry"

"I just, I can't" Logan stated

Rory nodded "I know"

Rory entwined her fingers with his as he pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He smoothed out her hair with one hand as his other rubbed her back slowly. She shut her eyes and held on to him tightly, getting lost in the moment. She never wanted to let go. Logan pulled back and stared into her eyes, a small smile coming to his lips. He leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling back and putting distance between them.

"Good-bye Rory Gilmore" he whispered

Rory smiled slightly the thought of her name changing to Rory Forrester in mere weeks floating around in her head.

Logan gripped the door knob and before he knew what was happening, Rory had spun him around and pulled him into another passionate kiss, her tears mixing in. She pulled back and he stared at her. She had tears streaming down her face now as she looked at the ground.

"Good-bye" she whispered, raising her head to look into his chocolate brown eyes one last time.

He nodded and turned away from her, before opening the door and leaving. Once the door was shut, he leaned against it and sighed. She fell on to the bed, quiet sobs racking through her body as she shut her eyes and hugged a pillow. It smelled like Logan and she couldn't help, but wish that he was lying next to her once again.

---

Dean walked through the door of his townhouse and took off his coat. He walked into the living room and was surprised to find Lorelai lounging on the couch. She glanced at him before standing to face him.

"Where's Rory?" Dean wondered

"She had to go do something" Lorelai answered

"With Tristan?" Dean asked bitterly

Lorelai shook her head "No…for me. Something had to be done at the Dragonfly and I had a fight with Sookie, so Rory went to handle it for me so I wouldn't have to run into her again today"

"Oh" Dean stated "That was nice of her, but now her dinner is going to get cold"

"I could eat it" Lorelai smiled

Dean raised an eye brow at her.

"Kidding" she stated "Besides, Rory loves cold French fries"

"Yeah" Dean nodded "She's odd like that, so what happened with Tristan?"

"Nothing really" Lorelai answered "He just had to tell Rory about one of their old friends from Chilton or something like that"

Dean nodded "I hate that guy and the way he treats Rory"

Lorelai smiled "Dean, stop. You're going to get yourself worked up for nothing; she's marrying you, in three weeks. You have nothing to worry about"

"Oh, I know that. I just hate him period" Dean stated

Lorelai nodded "I know"

---

Logan walked into the dining room and took his usual seat. His mother and father sat across from him and Anna. Luckily, he'd only missed the salad course.

"That took a little longer than I assumed, sorry" Logan apologized

"No problem" Anna smiled "Dinner wasn't ready on time anyways"

Logan nodded "Good"

"Everything settled?" Mitchum wondered

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"Good" Shira smiled "Now back to what we were discussing before you left…"

"Mom" Logan interrupted "Can't it wait until after dinner, please"

Shira looked a little disappointed, but smiled "Of course honey"

Logan nodded and looked down at his plate of food, before beginning to eat.

---

Rory walked into the townhouse and took off her coat, before walking into the living room to find Dean lying on the couch, watching television. He looked up at her.

"How'd everything go at the Dragonfly?" Dean wondered

Rory looked confused, then realized he must've been referring to a lie her mother must've told him "Fine"

Dean nodded "Good, your dinner is in the fridge if you're hungry"

Rory nodded "I'm starving, did you eat?"

Dean nodded "Yeah"

"Okay" Rory answered

Dean looked back at the TV and got back into his show while Rory headed into the kitchen to eat her dinner, alone.

---

**Please review! Let me know what you thought! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	17. Just Say I Do

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! As you will all notice, this chapter skips three weeks into the future. It's now the day of Logan's wedding to Anna and Rory's wedding to Dean. I felt like if I dragged out the three weeks leading up to the wedding you guys would get bored and I feel confident that you guys know how Logan and Rory feel about one another, so I'm not going to drag this out. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

_Just Say I Do_

Rory stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her make up was flawless, her hair up in a gorgeous up do, and soon enough she'd slip into her white gown and prepare to walk down the aisle and pledge all her love and the rest of her life to Dean.

_Knock On Door_

"Come in" Rory called

Lorelai peeked in "Hey kiddo, how're you doing?"

Rory smiled "Okay, just nervous"

Lorelai entered the room in her ice blue bridesmaid gown and came to stand in the mirror next to her daughter.

"You're going to do great" Lorelai encouraged "This will be the greatest day of your life"

Rory nodded "I hope so"

"It will be kiddo" Lorelai paused "Just trust mommy"

Rory nodded "Where are Lane and Paris?"

"They're just checking on a few things for me, but don't worry their dresses still look pretty" Lorelai smirked

Rory smiled "I love you mom"

"Oh I love you too baby girl" Lorelai stated, embracing her only daughter in her arms.

"I should put my dress on" Rory suggested

"I think that's a good idea" Lorelai smirked

Rory nodded and Lorelai left the room so Rory could put her dress on.

---

"How is she doing?" Luke asked as soon as Lorelai exited the bridal room, he'd been waiting in the hallway for her.

"I think everything is going to be okay" Lorelai smiled "She seems good, nervous, but good"

Luke nodded "So the show will go on"

Lorelai smiled "I sure hope so"

---

"Do you Anna Marie Spaulding take this man, Logan Elias Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked as he stood in front of Logan and Anna.

"I do" Anna replied, her grip on Logan's hand tightening and smiling a fake smile as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you Logan Elias Huntzberger take this woman, Anna Marie Spaulding to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked

"I…" Logan paused "I…"

The smile disappeared from Anna's face and now she just plane glared at him. He was panicked and she was fuming inside.

"Logan" he heard his mother hiss

"I…" Logan paused

"Yes" Anna encouraged, a fake smile appearing again, but the anger in her eyes were mounting.

Logan let out a deep breath "I'm sorry, I can't"

"What?" Anna hissed as the crowd erupted into gasps.

Logan turned to face the two hundred people who were sitting in the church pews. Some staring at him, others whispering among themselves. He glanced at his parents in the front row. Shira was very angry, Mitchum's face was solemn.

"Sorry" he stated to his guests before running down the aisle and leaving the church.

---

The wedding march began and the door opened. Rory stepped into the threshold and smiled at everyone. She began her walk down the aisle, her heart melted by the look on Dean's face and the look in his eyes. He really loved her and she was doing the right thing. She finally reached Dean and they locked hands as the priest began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of…" the priest began

Rory stared into Dean's eyes as a million things ran through her head. She thought of her past with Dean and her future and no matter how hard she tried, all her thoughts brought her back to Logan. What she'd give to just kiss him one more time, to just hold him, but that wasn't going to happen. She'd probably never see him again. For some reason, she could feel him. She turned her head slightly and looked down the aisle, there he stood in the window of the door she'd walked through mere minutes ago. He just stared at her. She turned her attention back to the priest.

"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take this man, Dean Matthew Forrester to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked

Rory smiled at Dean "Not yet"

"Excuse me?" Dean whispered

"I have to go to the bathroom, give me one minute" Rory stated

Dean smiled "In case you hadn't noticed Rory, we're kind of getting married here"

"Oh, I noticed" Rory whispered "I just don't want to remember my wedding day as having to go to the bathroom during it"

"Okay" Dean smiled "Hurry"

"I will" Rory promised and turned from him and hurried down the aisle and out the door.

Dean turned to the crowd and smiled nervously "She had to use the bathroom"

Laughter erupted throughout the room.

---

Rory shut the door behind her and stared at Logan. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her down the hall to the bridal room. She shut the door behind him and took him in. He was dressed in a tuxedo and he looked gorgeous.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Rory asked

Logan looked her up and down "You look amazing Ace"

"Thanks" Rory blushed "But you didn't answer my question, what're you doing here?"

"I couldn't do it" he confessed, closing the gap between them and pulling her to him.

"Do what?" Rory wondered

"My wedding was today too, remember, I left her at the alter, I couldn't do it. I love you, I want to marry you, not her" Logan confessed

Rory sighed "Logan, I'm marrying Dean, I can't marry you"

"What we have is forever Rory, you know it, and I know it" Logan whispered, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"You called me Rory" she whispered and before she knew what was happening his lips descended on to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed him back and stared at the ground.

"No Logan" she whispered "This can't happen, it isn't happening okay"

"Rory you don't have to stay with him, you don't have to marry him. I'm begging you here, I love you" Logan whispered

Rory shook her head "Well I don't love you. I could never really love a guy like you, god Jess and I use to make fun of guys like you"

"Who's Jess?" Logan wondered

"It's not important, all that's important is that I'm marrying Dean" Rory whispered

She walked past him and he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do this Ace" Logan whispered

Rory pulled her wrist out of his grip "It's already been done"

"Nothing is etched in stone yet Rory, you aren't married" Logan told her

"But I will be" Rory whispered "You could never be the guy for me Logan"

"Why not?" Logan asked

"Because I could never be a trophy wife" Rory whispered

"You don't have to be a trophy wife. If I wanted one I would have married Anna, all I want is you" Logan told her

"Today" she whispered

"What does that mean?" Logan asked

"You rich playboys are all alike, you love a challenge. You want me because I'm marrying someone else and if I leave him behind for you, I won't be a challenge anymore and then next week you'll find a new challenge and forget all about me" Rory whispered "I can't trust you with my heart Logan"

"I'm not in this for the challenge Rory; I'm in it for the love. God, don't you get it, I love you, always and forever" Logan told her

"I want to believe you Logan" Rory whispered "But I can't and it is what it is"

Logan watched her turn her back on him and open the door.

"Rory…" Logan started

"Don't" she interrupted, not even turning around to face him "I'm marrying Dean"

With that she walked out the door and slammed it shut, before heading back to Dean and her future. Marrying Dean was what she needed, so she did what her head was telling her to do, but her heart was singing a whole different tune.

---

**What do you think? One more chapter after this, tell me what you thought? How should the ending go? Suggestions are always appreciated. Please read and review!**

**  
Britt**


	18. In Your Arms

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 18**

_In Your Arms_

"Honey, I'm home" Logan called as he entered the penthouse he shared with his wife of six years.

"I'm in the kitchen Ricky, slaving over a hot stove" Rory called

"Really?" Logan asked in his best Latin accent once he entered the kitchen

Rory looked up at him from her spot at the table, where she was typing away on her laptop and smiled "No"

Logan laughed "It's been six years, why should I expect you to start cooking now"

"You must've had a moment of insanity" Rory smirked

"Yes" Logan smirked as he leaned down to his wife "That must be it"

He captured her lips in a passionate lip lock.

"Ewe" came the little girl's voice

Logan pulled away and turned around to find his five year old daughter standing on the bottom stair of the staircase staring at him and Rory with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hi angel" Logan smiled

The little girl smiled "Hi daddy"

She ran into his arms and he picked her up "How was your first day of Kindergarten Tay?"

"It was good" Taylor smiled "I have a new boyfriend"

Logan through his head back and groaned as Rory laughed "She's only five" he muttered

"She's a babe" Rory smirked

Logan glared at his wife "No boys until your thirty Tay, okay?"

"That's what Uncle Finn told me yesterday except he said no boys until I was forty" Taylor stated

Rory laughed "Uncle Finn is insane, as is your daddy, boys are wonderful"

"No they aren't" Logan stated

Taylor shook her head "Daddy, you're a boy"

Rory laughed "Why don't you go clean up for dinner, Tay. The pizza should be here soon"

"Okay" Taylor answered, as Logan let her down and she disappeared upstairs.

"Does she really have a boyfriend?" Logan wondered

Rory laughed "Yes and he's adorable. He has blonde hair and dark eyes"

"Blonde haired, dark eyed boys are trouble" Logan stated

Rory smiled "Logan, you're a blonde haired, dark eyed boy"

Logan smirked "Exactly, I was a boy once and I know how there minds work"

Rory laughed "Logan, they're only five, he doesn't even know about sex yet. I'm sure he's not planning her deflowering"

Logan spun around "Who said anything about sex? I meant kissing"

Rory laughed as the doorbell rang. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"You are too cute" Rory smiled as she walked past him and headed to the door

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm still picking Tay up from school tomorrow" Logan called after her

-----

Logan sat on the end of his bed. He stared down at the tie around his neck while he fumbled to get it off. He had left after Rory had walked out of the bridal suite. He wasn't about to stick around and watch her marry another man. So, now, here he sat in the penthouse of the hotel he owned, where he a Rory had first made love and said good bye.

_Knock On Door_

Logan looked up at the door and sighed. It was probably a maid or someone else who wanted to bother him. He stood up and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and stared in shock at the sight in from of him.

---

The doors opened and everyone rose to their feet as the bridal march began to play again and Rory headed down the aisle towards Dean. He was smiling brightly at her and now she was sure she was doing the right thing, wasn't she? She finally reached him at the alter and he took her hands as the priest began again.

"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take this man, Dean Matthew Forrester to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked

Dean smiled at her and Rory stared at him nervously.

"Rory…" Dean nudged

Rory sighed "I'm so sorry Dean, I can't"

"What?" Dean roared "What do you mean you can't? You love me Rory"

"Yes, Dean. I love you, I will always love you, but…" she glanced over at her mother and then back to Dean "I'm not in love with you"

"You can't be" came a voice

The whole church turned to see Anna standing at the end of the aisle in her wedding gown.

"Because she's in love with my ex fiancée" Anna seethed

"There's someone else?" Dean asked

"Has been for months" Anna stated

"You were with another man?" Dean asked

"Yupp" Anna answered

"Why don't you shut your mouth lady" Lorelai stated, standing up and sending her a glare.

"All those late nights, mysterious disappearances, you were with someone else?" Dean questioned

"No" Rory finally spoke "Not always"

Dean shook his head "How could you Rory?"

"It just kind of happened" Rory whispered

"Was it Tristan?" Dean asked

Rory shook her head "God no"

"Who was it?" Dean asked

"It really doesn't matter" Rory told him

"I want a goddamn name Rory" Dean yelled

"Logan Huntzberger" Rory whispered

Dean stared at her "Your boss?"

"Did you hear that Richard, Logan Huntzberger?" Emily gushed

"The Huntzbergers are fine people, he is a fine man" Richard stated

"Mom, dad" Lorelai warned "Not now"

"I'm sorry Dean, this wasn't supposed to happen like this" Rory stated

Dean nodded "I guess you should go"

Rory dropped his hands and picked up the bottom of her dress as she hurried down the aisle and out of the church; she knew where she was going.

---

"Did you come to rub it in my face?" Logan asked bitterly, stepping away from the door and allowing her in.

"I wouldn't do that Logan, I left him at the alter, I love you" Rory stated

Logan stared at her "Really?"

"Yes, really" Rory smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Logan whispered as his mouth captured hers in a passionate lip lock. They fell back on to the bed and proceeded to recreate the first night they made love, on that very bed.

-----

Logan and Rory sat cuddled on the couch, they had just tucked Taylor into bed and now they were snuggled on the couch watching the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan wondered

"That night" Rory whispered

"When we finally got together?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "You were in your tuxedo and I was in my gown and we weren't even married yet"

Logan smiled "That was the best night of my life"

"Mine too" Rory smiled "I love you Logan"

"And I love you Ace" Logan whispered

Rory snuggled into her embrace, she was happy and so was he. They were where they belonged.

---

**I hope you liked it! I hope you didn't get too confused. The beginning was six years into the future as was the ending and the middle started off where chapter seventeen ended. The story is over and I loved it, I only have two fics left now and one will be ending shortly, you know what that means, time for me to start a new one. hehe! Please review, I'd like to know what you thought of it. Thanks again!**

**Britt**


End file.
